Walney High
by Protagonist009
Summary: An AU Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, and other movies crossover. Anna and Elsa with their cousin, Rapunzel, are going to be going to a boarding high school. There will be romance, friendship, sisterhood, and hilarity is ensured. Main pairings are AnnaXKristoff, Jack FrostXElsa, and FlynnXRapunzel. Full description in chapter 1. Come on! Check it out! Ya know ya wanna! :)
1. Getting Ready

**My new obsession is the movie Frozen. I freaking love it! And I love the new Jack Frost and Elsa ship too. I know breathe, eat, and sleep Jelsa. But most of the fics I've read so far, I don't like. Total props to **Julia Rider **and **WhiteRose69** for not only writing the first two AU school fics that ****_I_**** know of but also inspiring me to try my hand at writing an AU fic as well.**

**Now, if your still reading this, let me explain what this will be. **

**Firstly, this is an AU story with crossovers from Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, and many other Disney movies. If any other movies are added, I will inform you. I'm not a college student, I cannot speak from an experienced POV, so the characters will be in a boarding school ranging from 9th to 12th grade. Second, it will be mostly told from the POV of Anna. She was the main character of Frozen and my favorite, so it is easier to get her personality. Third, I refuse to rush Jack and Elsa into a relationship. I can't stand a rushed relationship. Finally, to try to keep this as original as possible, I have decided to cut myself off from any AU Frozen/ROTG crossover stories. If you see any similarities, let me know, and I will try to change it. **

**I'm off my soap box, so you may now carry on with the story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these movies, I wouldn't be on a fan site. Common sense people...**

* * *

_"Good morning, beautiful citizens of Corona! It is a wonderful day to soak up the sun with highs of 82 degrees. So grab that sun screen and enjoy this fantastic day. Now here is Savage Infants with their new hit single Rusty Nail Through My Heart_ **(****1)**_." _

The band's music fills the room and drifts into my ears. My eyes open and I look up at the ceiling of my shared room. I glance to the left and look out the open window. I roll over and decide to go back to sleep. Wait just a sec! Today's the day! My eyes shoot open once again.

"Today's the day," I whisper. "Today's the day!"

I jump out of bed and run into the sandy colored bathroom. I smile at my reflection in the mirror. My bright blue eyes are filled with excitement. The summer sun has made my freckles multiply across my nose and cheeks. My auburn hair sticks up in all directions and the white stripe in my hair is hidden by the frizz of it all. I reach for my toothbrush among the five others and brush my teeth. I grab the brush from my shelf in the bathroom and start untangling the mess that is my hair. The bristles immediately get stuck in a huge knot.

"Just great," I mumble, annoyed. I shrug. "Might as well wake everyone else up."

I leave the bathroom and enter the hallway. I slow my pace and glance at all the pictures on the wall. There is one of Pascal and Rapunzel from the day she got him. That was when her hair still reached her feet and was blonde. The next was of aunt Primrose, uncle Thomas, and cousin before Elsa and I came to live here. The frame right below that holds our recent Christmas card. We're all wearing hideous sweaters. Next to this one is my favorite picture on the wall. It was summer and the three of us, Elsa, Rapunzel, and me, decided to go roller skating. I remember getting at least twenty bruises that day and still have a scar on my thigh. The three of us are huddled together with the park behind us. We were all laughing when the picture was snapped. We look so happy. That was before mom and dad passed away while on that business trip. That was three years ago. I look at the last picture on this side of the wall. The one of Elsa, mom, dad, and I on Elsa's fourteenth birthday. The cake is in front of her and she is beaming up at the camera. Elsa still has her braces with the blue bands on it. It's one of the last pictures of her beaming like that.

I sigh and reach out to touch the frame. "I miss you guys." I whisper.

The smell of pancakes fills my nose. I pull myself away from the picture and start walking towards the staircase that leads downstairs. I stand on the top step and peak in between the beams of the staircase. The staircase leads right into the joined living and dining room. From here I can see the dining room table. There are mountains of plain, chocolate chip, blueberry, and banana nut pancakes, eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee, toast, and a fruit salad. Mmmmmmm, chocolate. My aunt Primrose and uncle Thomas walk in both holding empty plates and forks. They really went all out for this going away breakfast.

I go back up the stair I'm on and walk towards Rapunzel's room. Her door is at the end of the hall. The door is covered in paintings. I don't mean the type on paper. No, no, no. My cousin kind of has this thing for painting, and she's really good at it. Her door has suns painted all over it. Talk about obsessive.

The metal of the doorknob is cold in my palm as I twist it open. I throw open the door, and it hits the wall with a loud bang. Rapunzel jumps up in bed, and her eyes are wide open in fear.

"WAKE UP, ZEL! TODAY"S THE BIG DAY! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Zel immediately covers her ears with her hands. "Jeez, Anna! I'm up! I'm up! You can shut up now!"

"NO WAY! TODAY'S THE DAY, ZEL-ZEL!"

She flung her purple pillow at me. I hits me in the face. "Ow!" I yell at her. I charge for her bed as she squeals. I raise the pillow above my head and bring it down to hit her. "It's not very nice to throw things at people." I say laughing.

Rapunzel snatches the pillow from me. "You're a fool." She tells me smiling.

"But I'm your beautiful cousin fool." I say making an ugly face at her.

"Yeah, beautiful. Love what you've done with your hair." She burst into hysteria taking in my frizzy hair with my brush still stuck in a forest of tangles.

I force my lips into a pout and put one hand on my hip and one behind my head, trying to look like a model. "I'm ready for close up."

Zel's laugh intensifies, if that's even possible. We hear someone clear their throat. Rapunzel stops laughing as we both look for the source of the sound: Elsa.

I smile at her. "Hey big sis! I was supposed to wake you up!"

Elsa looks at me and cracks a small smile. "People in Pluto could hear you, Anna," she teases.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited! You can't tell me you're not excited about today."

Elsa rolls her eyes and tries to ac serious. She fails as her small smile returns. "Maybe just a little." she says as she puts her pointer finger and thumb up with a small gap between.

"Come on,"Zel says as she entangles herself from the blankets on her bed. "I smell food."

She makes her way across the room clad in her purple, plaid pajama pants and light pink t-shirt and passes Elsa to the staircase. Elsa in her baby blue sweatpants and dark blue long sleeve shirt turns to follow her. Her hair is in a braid reaching her shoulder blades. I follow the two down the stairs and into the dining room in my light green, yellow, and orange pajama pants and a light green wife beater.

My aunt and uncle sit at the table both with a mug of coffee in their hands, talking. Aunt Primrose tells her husband, "I told you the smell of food would wake them up."

He chuckles, a chuckle that makes his belly move a little in response. "How are favorite teenage girls this morning?"

"Hungry," I tell him and plop down, very ungracefully, in a chair next to Aunt Primrose. I grab an empty plate and begin serving myself.

Elsa rolls her eyes. "You're so rude." She tells me as she sits next to me. She starts to pour herself some juice.

Zel sits across from us. "This looks great mom." She says looking at her mom. Uncle Thomas clears his throat. "And dad."

Aunt Primrose snorts, "Please, all you did was taste test." She tells him.

"I did a good job didn't I?" He defends.

I smile at their bickering. I love my family. I miss my mom and dad, but moving in with my aunt and uncle couldn't have made me happier. I give a sideways glance at my sister who is looking down at her hands in her lap. I wish I could say the same for Elsa.

_Flashback_

_I was twelve years old. Elsa had turned fourteen a week before that day. The two of us were at home with our nanny, Mrs. Robinson. She was an older women, and she treated us as her own grandchildren. Mom and dad would be home tomorrow, so Elsa and I decided to be on our best behavior. _

_We had gotten dress early in thick socks, jeans, and long sleeve shirts appropriate for the weather. My auburn hair with the white streak was in two braids. Elsa's blonde hair was pulled into a simple bun on top of her head with a clip pinning her bangs back even though I know how much she hates doing that. We had even made sure that our rooms were cleaned._

_The house phone rang. "That must be your aunt," Mrs. Robinson says, "Why don't you two go play outside and make sure to bundle up. It's very cold." She left the room to answer the phone. _

_Elsa and I walk to the door. Our coats and other winter gear is on the wooden hook to the left of the door. I tie my dark blue scarf around my neck and put my matching gloves on. I put on my magenta coat on and my fuzzy ear muffs. Elsa does the same with her light blue gloves, scarf, and ear muffs. Her coat is black. _

_"Ready?" she asks me._

_"I was born ready." I reply._

_We open the door and walk into the winter wonderland. Our large backyard is covered in layers of pure white snow. I take it all in and giggle. Elsa loves winter. Whenever we're outside when there is snow, she couldn't be happier. _

_I look at my sister and sing to her, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_She laughs, reaches down, grabs a handful of snow, throws it at my torso. "Let's do it."_

_We begin rolling out the snow to make the bottom layer. Once done, we move on to roll out a smaller sphere for the torso. We are on the last sphere when the back door opens. "Girls, I need you to come in here." Her voice sounds strained. Something must be wrong._

_Elsa must know it too because she gives me a serious look before briskly walking towards the house. I quickly follow her. But before I get to the door, I look back at our unfinished snowman. We never did get to finish it._

_Once inside, we shake off our extra layers and boots and sit on the living room couch. The tips of our noses are red. And I'm shivering just a bit. Mrs. Robinson follows us into the room holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She passes one to each of us, and I hold it in my hands for its warmth. _

_"Girls, that was your parent's business partner, Mr. Wesleton," she pauses. "He said your parents, and the shipment, haven't showed up yet." _

_I am confused by this. Mom and dad should have been there and already on their way back home by now. I don't feel right. Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. I don't remember finding the words, but I hear myself saying, "What does this mean?"_

_"It means," the elderly women continues, "that the boat your parents were on has gone missing." _

_I feel Elsa tense up next to me. She puts her mug down on the coffee table, and continues to look at our nanny. I'm still not getting it. Why aren't there search parties? Who do we have to call? Why haven't my mom and dad calling anyone yet? They would have at least called to tell us what's going on. I stand from the couch. "We have to find them," I am pacing now. "We can have search parties and radios to reach the captain, and do you think we could get out there and look for them ourselves. Or maybe we could call or-"_

_"No deary. We can't try to find them." Mrs. Robinson interrupts. Her voice cracks again. Tears begin to pool in her eyes. She says the next part in a whisper. "They've already been found." Elsa's eyes widen. What is going on?_

_I stare at her confused. "Ok?" Why is she going to cry? They were found. They're safe. "So let's go get them or call them-"_

_"Anna," Elsa says angrily. "Don't you get it? Don't make her say it." A single tear rolls down her cheek as she stands. Elsa looks at me and waits for a response._

_"Get what? What don't you want her to say?" I say looking into my sisters icy blue eyes. She slowly closes her eyes, opens them, and I see the tears coming down freely. She spins on her heel, and storms into her room. The door slams and locks behind her. I look at Mrs. Robinson. My eyes are pleading with her to help me understand why my sister is so upset._

_"Anna," Mrs. Robinson begins. "Your parent's bodies were found, but they aren't coming back home. I'm so sorry." _

_Realization hits me like a brick wall. My parents are gone. Never to return. There is a huge lump in my throat, but no matter how hard I try to swallow it, it won't go down. It feels like the room is spinning. There is iron in my stomach, and I sit on the couch. I don't cry. I can't. Nothing seems real. Mrs. Robinson wraps her thin arms around me in a tight embrace, and I hug her back. I'm scared that if I let go, I'll unravel. She begins to stroke my hair in a very loving way, and I am reminded of my mother. That is when I let the sobs take over me. They make my entire body shake as tears streak my face. In that one hug, I am reminded of my parents and I let it all go. It feels good to cry, but it won't bring back my mother and father. _

* * *

_Elsa locked herself in her room for days. It was agreed that we would go live with my aunt and uncle in Corona. Me and Elsa would be leaving in two days. The funeral was today. A beautiful presentation that my parents would have loved, but Elsa locked herself in her room as soon as we got home. And that's where I am now:in front of Elsa's bedroom door. I rap my knuckles on the door and wait. There is no sound from the other side. _

_"Please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to," I trail off. I put my ear against the door to see if she's going to say anything. She doesn't. "I'm right here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, Elsa. It's just you and me." I stand with my back against the door. I start sliding down. "What are we gonna do?" Silence. I am now sitting on the floor with my back against the door. I sigh and feel my eyes water just a bit. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I sing weakly. _

_I feel the door softly open, and there is Elsa sitting on the floor of her bedroom behind me. She scoots closer to me and wraps me in an embrace. I breathe in her scent as I wrap my arms around her. I missed this. Our small sisterly moments. I missed her. I missed my big sister. And in that moment I knew, she missed me too. We need each other. _

_"I missed you," I tell her._

_"Not as much as I missed you." she tells me._

* * *

I smile at the memory. Yeah, it's sad, but that moment brought us closer as sisters. And I couldn't be happier. I look at Elsa and smile. She did open back up. She's not as reserved as she use to be. I really hope that this new school helps her break out of her shell again.

"Alright girls," Aunt Primrose says. "Go get dressed, and then we'll get on the road to Walney High **(2)**."

Rapunzel squeals. "I'm so excited!"

I look at her and grab one of Elsa's hands. "Yeah, me too."

**So what do you think? Kind of depressing, I know. But this was more background. The real excitement is going to start in the next chapter. So leave some reviews *cough* it'll motivate me to update faster *cough* and follow the story. I have a feeling it's going to be kind of long...**

**(1) Savage Infants is a band I used in another fic. They're completely made up and so is that song.**

**(2) Walney High Wal**t Dis**ney? Eh, eh? No? Yes? Idk. It might change. But since it's kind of Frozen I'm going to focus on, it sorta makes sense. The mascot will either be the Mighty Mice or the Reindeer. Any ideas? Leave them in a review.**

**Alright that's all for now folks **


	2. Welcome to Walney High

**Wow! That's all I can say. You guys are freaking awesome! This story has been out for one day! _ONE DAY! _There have been 195 views, 13 follows, 8 reviews, and 4 favorites. I sound like a loser, but I don't care! This is the best response to a story I've EVER gotten! Thank you all so much :D**

**Anywhosen... let's continue with the story! Enjoy the latest chapter, you beautiful specimens. There will be responses to guest reviews at the end.**

* * *

One three hour car ride later, we're at the front entrance of Walney High. All I have to say is, "Wow." And boy is wow right. The building is absolutely breathe taking. It looks like a castle with huge towers and the school logos (a light gray shield with a dark blue outline and three black circles making a head and two ears inside and the Wanley High written in blue along the top and bottom) on flags on top of all of them. The bricks were white and the finish work and top of the towers is dark blue brick **(1)**. The area is very well landscaped with bright green grass, rose bushes, and trees. There are pave-ways made into the ground. And everything just looks clean. There is a large sign above the main entrance that says "Wanley High Home of the Mighty Mice."

"So what do you guys think?" Aunt Primrose asks.

"I think..." Elsa starts.

"This is," Rapunzel continues.

"AWESOME!" I finish.

My aunt and uncle laugh at us. "Man, am I going to miss you guys." My uncle says sadly as he pulls into the visitors parking lot.

Zel looks at her dad through the rear view mirror from her spot in the middle with big eyes. "I'll miss you too, daddy." He breaks away from her gaze and focuses in the road again.

We finally park, and I open the backseat door right away. I jump into a near by patch of grass and roll around in it. "Ah, freedom from the car." I say relieved.

Rapunzel gets out through my side, and Elsa on her side. My aunt and uncle get out of the driver's and passenger's seat. The four of them look down at me like I'm crazy. I look back up at them but holy bright sun Batman! I pull my purple aviators down from the top of my head and bring them to rest on the bridge of my nose. I nod my head at them in the universal symbol for 'sup.'

Zel giggles and extends her hand to help me up. I take it and bring myself to my feet with her aid. Uncle Thomas opens the trunk and stars to unload our suitcases and boxes. There are baggage carts set up all over the place for moving in day, so Aunt Primrose starts looking around for one. Eventually she finds one and bring it towards us. We all start loading the luggage on the cart and move towards the main entrance. There are signs leading us toward registration, and we follow them excitedly but also anxiously.

* * *

"Hi! My name is Cara, and I'll be helping you today!" says a very cheery voice belonging to the preppy blue eyed, blonde sitting behind a registration table. "Now, I need your full names and grade level!"

Rapunzel goes first. She steps up to the table. Zel is wearing a pair of high wasted jean shorts and a loose fitting white button down shirt tucked in. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and there is a lilac belt around her waist. She has on her lilac Toms and matching vintage round sunglasses on top of her head keeping her dark brown pixie cut hair out of her face. "Rapunzel Primrose Kingly. 10th grade," she says. Cara hands her paperwork and a key attached to a lanyard. Zel steps away from the table so Elsa can take her turn.

Elsa stands in front of the preppy girl. She is wearing a pair of light gray skinny jeans that end at her mid calf. For a shirt, she had light blue over the shoulder shirt that ended at her elbows. The shirt showed off her collar bone. Her light blue flip flops completed her look. Elsa's hair was loose, and her natural waves took over. Her bangs were pushed back and stuck straight up. "Elsa Arendelle. 11th grade," my sister tells her. She is handed papers and a key as well. Elsa moves to go stand next to our cousin.

Ok. My turn. This is what I've been waiting for since my aunt and uncle told us about it last year. What if I get put in a different room? What if I don't have any classes with them? Maybe I should just turn back around and go back to Corona. Whoa! Feet what are you doing? Now I'm standing in front of the table. I look down at my feet and glare at them. Traitors! I look at Cara. Man, what was I thinking? I can't throw away an opportunity like this! A new adventure. Bring it on.

"Anna Arendelle. 10th grade," I tell her. She hands me my own set of paperwork and a key. I go to stand by Elsa and Rapunzel, who are waiting for me to read everything. I am wearing my favorite purple shorts with a black belt around my waist. I have a collared, olive green shirt with no sleeves tucked into the shorts. My footwear consists of olive green Keds. My auburn hair is pulled into a simple pony tail.

Rapunzel smiles at Elsa and me. "Alright ready?"

Elsa answers her, "Let's do it!"

We begin to look at the different papers. There's one with our class schedules, important dates, a calendar, a map of the school, our room numbers and roommates, and a welcome letter from our teachers and principals. I look at the rooming paper first. "Room 402. Roommate," I read ahead. "Rapunzel Kingly!" Zel squeals next to me and hugs me.

We are both laughing as she says excitedly, "We're gonna be roomies!"

I pull away and look at Elsa and say, "What about you, sis?"

She reads over her paper and says, "Room 502. Roommate Merida Bear."

We stare at her. I break the awkward silence first, "She has a cool last name. AND! You're right above Zel and me."

Elsa seems a little disappointed about it, but she shrugs it off and says, "Come on. We can drop off our stuff and look around." The five of us use the map to find our way to the dormitory section of the school. Our first stop is mine and Zel's room.

The room is pretty big. There are two twin size beds on opposite sides of the rooms with wooden frames. Each have those pull out draws at the bottom to replace a dresser. There are also wooden shelves on the wall on the right side of the room and a small desk under the shelves. The same types of shelves are on the left side of the room too. They are right above the side of the bed. There is a door with a mirror on the back of the door on the left side. A window with a small window seat is in between the two beds. Everything is very plain, which means that we're the first people to use it. Returning students are allowed to decorate their rooms. On each of our beds there is a box with the school colors and logo on it. There is a giant white bow on top.

"This is beautiful." Zel and I say at the same time. I hear my aunt and uncle laugh behind us. Uncle Thomas wheels in the luggage cart.

"Alright," he says. "Let's unload this and head to Elsa's room."

We all help unload boxes an suitcases and leave them in the middle of the room. Zel and I put the laniards around our necks and the rest of the papers in our pockets. Then, the five of us go into the elevator and up to the fifth floor. The hallways are all crowded with students moving in for the new year. We get to Elsa's door, she puts her key in and unlocks it.

When she open the door, we see that it is the exact same as our room. The only difference is that the left side of the room is decorated. You can tell someone lives there. So, who really cares about Elsa's side. Let's focus on Merida's. The walls are painted a light tan color with a seal painted above the headboard. The seal is brown and has a sword in the middle and three rings behind it all in one bigger ring **(2)**. There is gold trim along the walls. The bed is covered in a dark teal bed set. There is one big dark teal pillow and three gold ones in smaller sizes. There is one small dark teal rectangular pillow at the front of the others with gold cursive that spells out 'Merida'. There is a large stuffed black bear in the middle of the bed. On the shelves on her side of the room are picture frames. One frame held a picture of a large man with red hair and a very curly red beard and a small women with long dark brown hair smiling and holding each other very closely. In another there were three little boys with red curly hair. All three had pastries shoved in their mouths and powdered sugar all over their mouth and chin. Another showed a teenager with long wild and curly red hair next to a white horse in a forest. That must be Merida. The one ext to that had the six of them all together in front of a forest. The last picture was of the large man and a big black bear. The shelve below that had a bow and a bag full of arrows on it. The floor on her side is covered in a tan area rug.

"Seems like your roommate is very outdoorsy." Aunt Primrose says.

"Yeah," Elsa replies. "I guess so."

We did the same thing as in our room only we left all of Elsa's stuff on her side of the room. "How about we go get some lunch before we have to go?" Aunt Primrose asks.

"Sure," Zel answers. "I'm starved."

We exit Elsa dorm and make our way back outside to the visitor's parking lot and climb into the car. Uncle Thomas pulls out of the parking lot and we head to a nearby Panera**(3)** for lunch. **(A/N ehhh. Too lazy to write a lunch scene so let's go ahead and skip that)**

After lunch, we drove back to the campus and pulled up at the girl's dormitory entrance. The five of us get out of the car and stand in front of the building. My aunt pulls us each into a hug. My uncle does the same. "Oh, girls! I'm going to miss you so much." My aunt cries.

"Mom, please don't cry. If you cry, I'm going to cry, and we'll never get through this!**(4)**" Zel tells her.

"I'm just going to miss you all so much!" She sobs as she grabs onto Zel. "I wish we didn't have to go." She looks at Rapunzel's face and cups her check.

"It's totally fine. I understand, mom." Zel reassured her.

"You promise you'll be safe?" Aunt Primrose asks the three of us.

"Of course," Elsa says. "There's security patrolling all the time. And all of the cameras and every floor has a designated guard."

Zel get's that dreamy look in her eye. Oh, glob! She's going to tell them about Flynn. I look at her trying to tell her with my eyes that it's a bad idea. Don't do it you fool! Nooooooo! I guess I'm a little too obvious because uncle Thomas looks at me then his daughter and back At me again. He raises his eyebrows at me and his eyes widen. I can literally see the gears in his head turning. He starts shaking his head.

"Rapunzel," he warns.

My idiot cousin pays him no mind. "and Eugene is going to be coming here too!" She says practically bouncing.

"Eugene!?" my uncle says flabbergasted.

Zel is beaming, "I know! Isn't it great!?"

Eugene Fitzherbert. How do I begin to describe Eugene? Well my cousin absolutely loves him. And so do I. I mean not like Zel does, but he is an awesome guy to hang out with. And- oh jeez I sound like I like him. No no no! He's a good FRIEND! Whatever. You know what I mean! Anyways! He was this total bad boy. Leader of the Sabine Gang. He went by Flynn Rider. In order to tell this story, I have to talk a little about Rapunzel. When she was really young, she was kidnaped by this creepy chick. Mother Gothel. This crazy lady was super rich and took Zel to her back to her huge house. Something about wanting to feel young again but couldn't conceive. But anyways! A few years later, Flynn and his gang gets word that this older lady has a gold mine at her house, so their fearless leader decides to rob the place. Well while he's there he meets this girl a year younger then him. In a nutshell, Flynn didn't leave with a bag full of stolen goods; he left with my cousin. Flynn helped her find my uncle and aunt, and a brutal beating and a bullet to the leg later, Flynn got himself out of the gang business. And after getting his act together and begging and begging, the two finally went on a date. They've been dating ever since. Cute right? A lot cuter than my single status but it's all good because I totally ship them.

My uncle puts on a fake smile. "Yeah, it's great."

I look at everyone around me. "Well this is awkward."

My aunt looks at the three of us and then at my uncle. "We should get going, Thomas."

So after another round of hugs and goodbyes and tears, we are waving goodbye to the back of their car.

"Let's go look around!" I tell Elsa and Rapunzel.

* * *

"I am so tired!" I say plopping down on my bed.

"Me too," Rapunzel says falling on her bed.

"Me three," Elsa tells us sitting at the edge of my bed. "I'm thinking that tomorrow we can get some paint and revamp these boring rooms.

"Sounds good," Zel replies. "We can meet here at 9 tomorrow?"

"Agreed," I call from my face down position on my bed. I lift myself on my elbows and look back at Elsa. "Don't you have a roommate to meet?"

Elsa groans. "Yeah," she stands up and moves to open the door. "Later, sophomores. You better be up by 9." And with that she leaves. The door closes with a thud behind her.

"We should probably unpack." Zel tells me.

It's only 8 but we walked around so much. I'm really tired. "Do we have to?" I whine.

"Yep," Zel gets up from her bed. She crosses the room and shakes my shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

She opens one of the boxes in the middle of the floor. I groan but follow her lead. It's going to be a long night. "How do you think Elsa's doing with Merida?" Rapunzel shrugs in response.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The room's lights shine from underneath the door. She's home. I have to meet her now. Relax, Elsa. You got this. I put my key into the door, twist the key until the door is unlocked, and turn the knob. I open the door and look into the room.

Merida is slouched against the pillows on her bed. Her legs are crossed and one foot is in the air while the other is on the bed. Her fire red hair is in a wild, curly halo around her face. Her eyes are blue and there are freckles along her nose. She wears a dark teal wife beater with gold polka dots on it and a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. She has her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yoo're aw in Hiccup and Jack's room, reit?" She pauses and listens to the response. "Ye bastards better sae me some pizza." she laughs at the response. "Alrecht, I'l be thaur in fife. Just give me a sec tae meit mah roommate." Another pause. "Bye."

While she was talking, I had made my way to my bed and sat down facing her. Merida Sits up and turns to face me as well.

"Hey, ah am Merida. I guess waur roommates." She says.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." I tell her extending my hand.

She looks at me then the hand, and makes a face at me. Then she laughs and says, "Serioosly? We're gonna be livin' together and ye want te shake me hand?" she shrugs and takes my hand in a firm shake. "Aam on the wey out but ah had teel ye somethin' first."

"Alright, what's up?" I ask curious.

"Mah best friend used tae be in this room. So I may be a wee distant at first but it's only coz it hurts a tae see anyone else but 'er in here. Just give me some time tae warm up tae ye. Ok?" She tells me.

"Yeah, I understand."

Stands from her bed and grabs her keys from the windowsill. She starts to open the door but stops. She looks back up at me. "Dae ye want tae come? Mah friends and ah will probably jist hang out, eat pizza, an' watch a movie. An' since yoo're new an' aw..." She trails off and waits for an answer.

I look at Merida. Something is telling me that we're going to be good friends. I should take a chance. But I can't bring myself to say yes. "No, it's alright. I have to unpack, but the next time will be a definite yes." Merida frowns a little. I smile at her. "But if you want to bring me back a slice of pizza, I won't say no."

Merida smiles as she steps through the open door. "You got it." I then see her leave the room and lock the door behind her. I look at all of the boxes I have to unpack. It's going to be a long night. I pull my laptop bag from the pile and open my iTunes. Since I'm going to be alone for a while, might as well play some music and enjoy the time I have alone.

* * *

**How did ya like it? if you cant understand what Merida was saying, let me know and I'll put in the translation.**

**(1) you know like the trademark Disney castle.**

**(2) this was Merida's clan's seal. Just google it.**

**(3) it's this really good sandwich and soup shop by my house.**

**(4) anyone know where that's from? :) it's my favorite line from a Disney movie**

**(WHY DO ALL OF YOU KEEP **Guest **LE****FT AS **Guest**!?)**

Guest** (the first to review) Thank you so much! I have a lot of ideas, so I'm going to try to update super fast so I don't forget anything. **

Yo **(a guest) thank you! See I knew I wasn't alone in my opinions :) Thank you very much for that compliment. And I thought Hans was awesome until he betrayed my home-girl... That jerk.**

Koryanders **whoa! You followed me from my Teen Titans stories :) That means a lot. And YES! That is what it shall be forever known as! You heard it here first guys. Rise of the Brave Frozen Dragons. It's perfect.**

Guest **(the second to review with the name **Guest**) Right? **Koryanders **is pretty cool**

Guest **(the third one) Awwwwww! Thanks I know I'm beautiful. Just kidding. Thank you very much! As you can see, I will keep going.**

Yaw **(a guest) sorry to disappoint BUT don't worry. You will be seeing a very familiar reindeer mascot very, very soon! MWAHHAHAHAHAHA... sorry. I got evil for a second...**

Miki Fuboki **eh, eh? I went with it. You like?**

Guest **(the most recent one) I'm sorry that I didn't take the suggestion BUT I did update for you :)**

frozenfan1234** thank you so much :)**

**very long name... I hope this satisfies your Elsa thirst. But like I said earlier, don't expect a whole lot of this.**

whiterose69** AHHHHHHHHH! Do you see that!? a factor of my inspiration has reviewed my story! This is the awesome! I'm really happy despite the fact that we're snowed in... And no! YOURE GREAT!**

**Alrighty, awesome people. That's all I got, so, until next time, byyyyye! v.v**


	3. Making Ourselves Comfortable

**Can I just tell you that you guys make my day so much brighter? Every time I get a notification from a follower, favorite, or review I'm like "Oh glob! Someone likes what I have to say!" I've been on this site for a while, but this is my best reaction I've gotten. PS only one person got that quote right. It was from Monsters Inc. Mike says it to Sully.**

**I am trying to finish this update before school starts again. So I'm going on an all writing all the time sorta thing ANYWHO! Let's do this thing! What might happen in this chapter? Well I know cause I wrote it. But YOU don't! So find out silly!**

**Also, a few people said Merida's dialog was a little hard to understand. I'm sorry about that. from here on out I'll put in the translations too.**

**PS I decided to add Epic and maybe the Croods later. But MK will be in this chapter.**

* * *

_Mmmmmm chocolate. I'm sitting in a chocolate boat floating in a river of chocolate. Everything is made of the heavenly stuff. Elsa would love this if she were here. Guess I'll just have to eat enough for both of us. My ore is looking really tasty now. I lift it out of the water and bring it to my lips. I take a huge bite out of the ore and let the chocolate melt in my mouth. Yummy. The rushing chocolate around me begins to go faster. The Boat begins to move faster. I throw my hands up sand let out a joy filled cry. This is the greatest day of my life. _

_Oh crap! What's that spinning vortex of chocolatey death up a head. There is a giant whirlpool coming up fast. Curse my chocolate addiction! now the oar won't do its job right. Oh glob! This is the end! I'm going to die by chocolate! I can see the headlines now. "Death by Chocolate: a tragic death" or something like that._

_The boat is rocking. My entire body is shaking. A chocolate bird lands on the edge of my boat. It opens its beak to chirp. But instead it says, "Anna. Anna. Anna. Wake up."_

_The boat is braking with the intensity of the waves. "Fly chocolate bird! Save yourself!" I yell at the bird. I close my eyes. I can't face the end with open eyes._

_"Anna! ANNA! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"_

"Fly away chocolate bird! Fly away!" I yell opening my eyes. There isn't a chocolate world in front of me, but Rapunzel's big green eyes. "Rapunzel? How'd you get in my chocolate land?"

"You were dreaming!" She backs away a bit, and I sit up and stretch my arms up in the air. I let a loud yawn out. Zel looks at the alarm clock we set up on the floor last night. "Oh, and your sister is going to be here in ten minutes."

The blue quilt that was once wrapped around me falls to the floor as I run into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I can hear Zel laughing behind the closed-door. I roll my eyes and look around the bathroom. The small bathroom is painted a tan color. There is a tub with a shower head, a white marble sink, a withe toilet, a vanity mirror, a small window in the shower with that cool blurry glass, and a door leading into the small closet.

I throw the door open and look through the racks of clothes. I decide on a scoop neck white t-shirt with red outline around the collar and end of the sleeves. The middle of the shirt has "Mordecai and the Rigbys" in blue than fading to brown at Rigbys. Reaching into the sink drawer, I grab my toothbrush, brush, and deodorant. I brush my teeth while trying to tame the bead head beast. After pulling off exchanging my pajama shirt for my t-shirt, I put deodorant on under my shirt. I quickly pull my hair into a messy bun. Classy, I know. But I'm on a time limit.

I come out of the bathroom with my clean shirt and pajama pants on. My bare feet take me to the drawers under my bed, and I pull out a simple pair of blue skinny jeans. I swap the pajama pants for jeans, falling in the process, and pull on a pair of red Keds. Sitting on my bed, I look at the clock. 8:59. With one minute to spare. Take that universe!

Zel is wearing a pink tank top and a pair of purple skinny jeans with purple flats. She is now sweeping.

"How long have you been up?" I ask her.

"Like eightish," seeing my face she continues, "What!? This place was so dusty, and I had a few things left to unpack."

there is a knock on the door. I stand to answer it. After seeing Elsa and Flynn standing in the doorway, I turn to Zel to watch her reaction as Elsa says, "Look who I found wandering around on my way here."

Zel looks up from her sweeping and looks at the door. She lets out a very happy yelp and runs to hug her boyfriend of a year. Flynn pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. He's wearing a pair of khakis skinny jeans and a teal shirt. He has shaggy brown hair and a brown goatee. He looks down at Rapunzel, who is still clinging to him like he's going to disappear, and is surprised to see her change in hair. The last time he saw her hair was blonde and touching the floor.

"Blonde," he says. "I guess I can't call you that anymore."

Rapunzel pulls away and looks up at him. She self-consciously touches her short brown hair. "Do- Do toy like it?" She asks nervously.

He smiles a cocky smile. "Have I ever told you I have a thing for brunettes?"

She laughs and hits his chest playfully. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Alright you two," I say. "Not that this isn't adorable, cause it is, but we should probably get going. You wanna come Flynn?"

He still hasn't looked away from Rapunzel, but he says, "Sure."

The four of us leave our room and make our way outside. "There's a nearby hardware store we can walk to from here. Sound good?" I nod my head in agreement and we start walking.

* * *

We had walked around the hardware store for at least an hour. Flynn was pushing the cart that held our cans of paint, nails, screws, hammers, screwdrivers, brushes, lights, and other stuff Elsa said we'd need to get the rooms looking perfect.

"Alright," Elsa says grabbing four boxes of strings of lights from a shelf. "I think that's everything." She looks into the back of the shopping cart. "We forgot the sponges! You guys wait here. I'll get the sponges." she started leaving the aisle.

This our chance! I grin evilly at Zel and Flynn. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Zel says, seeing my face. "Whatever your planning, count us out!"

"Now, now Blondie," Flynn says. "I wanna hear the idea behind that face." Zel crosses her arms in defeat.

"I say we play hide and seek, and Elsa's it." I declare proudly.

Flynn smiles devilishly. "I'm in."

We both look at Zel. "Fine. Let's do this."

I move the cart to the side were Elsa can easily find it. I pull out my iPhone and sent Elsa a quick text. _'Decide to play hide n seak. You're it sucka!' _I start to head towards the entrance of the store to find a place to hide. I start loving around while I continue to move backwards until I hit a wall of flesh and clumsily trip over my own feet. I brace myself for the impact of the floor, but it doesn't come.** (Do you know where this is going?)**

Instead, a firm pair of arms wraps around my waist and pulls me up. I look up into a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The owner of the eyes smiles down at me. He has sandy blonde hair, a pretty big nose, and freckles on bright red cheeks. Why is he blushing?

"You can let go of me now." he says.

"Let go?" I look down at my hand which is holding onto his arms. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I let go.

"It's fine." he tells me.

"Thank you so much for catching me."

He shrugged. "You really should watch where you're going."

I push a strand of hair behind my ear. "I really am sorry."

"It's ok."

"You who! Big summer blow out." The cashier says. Whoa! I ended up all the way at check out?

I see now that the guy I ran into was getting ready to pay for an ax, some rope, and a bag of M&Ms. I see now that he is wearing a blue plaid button up shirt open and rolled up to his elbows. He has a white t-shirt on underneath. And a pair of black jeans with a few rips. He is wearing a black pair of Nike. I see light blonde hair over his shoulder in the distance. Elsa! i can't let her find me first! I grab his arms and move him so that I am hidden behind his tall frame.

"What are you doing?" He asks confused.

"hiding from my sister." I reply. I sneak a peek at Elsa and see that she is turning into another aisle. Save for now. I let go of him. "I'm really sorry to unconvincing you," I pause. I don't know his name. "Uhhhh?"

"Kristoff." he says, extending his hand.

I shake it. "Anna." I move is that I am standing behind the register. "But I really have to hide before she finds me. Excuse me," I say to the large man behind the counter. "Can hide there?" I point at the space between his feet.

"Uh, sure?" He says.

"Thanks," I tell him with a smile and dive down to hide. My phone buzzes. It's Flynn.

_She got blondie. Where are you?_

I type in a quick response as the cashier rings up Kristoff's stuff._ Not telling :P_

_Jerk _is his reply.

The cashier tells Kristoff the total. "What!? That's ridiculous! That was on clearance!"

"Not according to the computer."

"You're nothing but a crook conning money from honest people!" The cashier doesn't like that very much.

"Security!" A very buff man comes and kicks Kristoff out of the store.

I think about it. I have to help him out. My stupid conscience is telling me to. "Sir," I say. "I'll buy those items." I hand him the money, and he passes me a bag with the items in it. I sneakily get up from my hiding spot and sprint for the exit to avoid getting caught.

I can see Kristoff about to get in a truck. "Kristoff! Wait!" He stops hearing my voice.

"Anna? What are you doing?" He asks confused.

"You forgot this." I tell him and toss him the bag.

After seeing what is inside, he looks at me, shocked. "You did this?" I nod. He reaches into his pocket.

"No, no, no!" I say putting my hand on his. "It's fine, really."

"Thank you," he says, smiling. "If there's anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"No its cool. You saved me from wiping out back there," I pause and think about the walk over here. I look at his five seat truck. "But a ride home would be nice."

He laughs. "Sure, climb on in."

"Ok just let me go get my stuff." I say heading back into the store.

"I'll be here," he calls after me.

My back pocket vibrates. _We quit. You win. Meet us at check out. -Elsa_

That's right! No one beats the hide and go seek champion! I see Elsa, Flynn, and Zel paying for our supplies. I start grabbing bags.

"Where the hell were you?" Flynn exclaims.

"Yeah we looked everywhere for you!" Zel adds.

"Never mind that. I got us a ride back to campus, so let's go!" I say taking the bags in hand to the door and towards Kristoff's truck. They follow reluctantly.

"What do you mean a ride?" Elsa says.

I throw my bags into the back of the truck. Kristoff is leaning against the side. He helps us load them all in. "Kristoff, Elsa, Zel, and Flynn. Elsa, Zel, and Flynn, Kristoff."

Elsa looks at him then back at me. "Anna, what happened to never take a ride from a stranger."

I look at my sister then Kristoff and smile. "He caught me before I fell; I trust him." I move to the other side of the car and get into the front seat.

Flynn shrugs. "Works for me. Thanks for the ride, Kristoff." he climbs into the backseat. "You coming, blondie?"

Rapunzel smiles at him and scoot in next to him. "Come on Elsa. It'll be alright."

Elsa groans and glares at me, but climbs in. "If we end up getting killed, I get to say I told you so."

Kristoff chuckles and gets into the driver's side. "Where to?" He asks me as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Walney High." I answer.

"Mighty Mice?"

"Yep. Hear the name and tremble."

He snorts. "I think my school is playing you guys next week." He stops at a red light. "I bet we could take you." he grins.

"Pfft! Fat chance! You're going down!"

The car moves forward at a green light. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Won't we."

I cross my arms. "Yes we will." I pause. "What's your mascot anyways?"

We're at school already? How did that happen? "The reindeer." I just can't help it. I start laughing. "Oh, whatever! It's better than a mouse."

"Sure it is."

"Which way am I turning? Left or right?"

"Left." I answer. The backseat is really quiet. That's weird...

Kristoff pulls up to the entrance of the girl's dormitory. "Do you need any help taking up those bags?"

"No we got it." Elsa answers as she opens the door. "Thank you, Christopher."

"Kristoff." we say it the same time. Kristoff blushes. Wonder why?

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologizes.

I open my door and Flynn does the same. He and Zel get out of the car and help Elsa with bags. "Thanks again Kristoff." I tell him smiling.

"No prob, Anna." He says grinning right back at me. "Maybe I'll see you at that football game."

"Yeah," I say getting out of the car. "Maybe you will." I close the door and grab two cans of paint. Kristoff waves as he drive away, and I watch him go.

Someone clears their throat behind me. Zel. "I think Anna likes him," she says to Flynn as they enter the building.

I chase after her. "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ha! I got you!" She shouts victoriously as we get into the elevator.

"Oh shut up! I don't like him! I just met the guy!" I defend.

Rapunzel shrugs. "Whatever, because he sure does like you." she says as we get off a the fourth floor.

And for the strangest reason. I feel my checks heating up.

* * *

"That was too much work!" I say as I fall on the new carpet in Elsa's room. Everything in here looks beautiful.

We had painted Elsa's half of the room a light gray with a few white snowflakes, curates of Zel, here and there. She has her white bed sheets on the bed with blue and gray pillows. Her stuffed snowman is also on the bed by the headboard. We attached strings of white lights right above her headboard to look like snow falling. There is a royal blue area rug placed by her bed. There is also a white trunk and the foot of her bed with about five white candles on it and a pack of matches. Elsa is absolutely in love with her winder wonderland bedroom.

"The pizza should be here in a few minutes." Flynn says from his seat on the new black desk chair.

"Good cause I'm starving." Rapunzel says. She is sprawled out on Elsa's bed. "Elsa, when's your roommate getting back?"

Elsa shrugs. She is sitting down next to me. "She's probably hanging out with her friends." We hear the doorknob twist. "Or she just got here."

Merida, I assume, walks in with some girl with red hair, a purple sweater, and black sweatpants. The two awkwardly stare at the four of us. I lift my hand in an awkward wave.

Merida speaks up first, "Hey Elsa, Ur ar these people?" **(who are these people)**

"Oh right," Elsa says. "This is my sister Anna, cousin Rapunzel, and her boyfriend, Flynn."

"Nice ta miet ya," **(Nice to meet you) **Merida says. She gestures at the girl next to her. "Thes is ma friend, MK."** (This is my friend MK)** MK waves. "Ah dornt pure techt tae be rod but mah friends ur gonna be comin' ower, sae hoo lang dae ye hink yoo're gonna be haur?" **(I don't to mean to be rude, but my friends are gonna be coming over, so how long do you think you're gonna be here?)**

"We're waiting for our pizza to get here and then we'll be leaving." She tells her. There is a knock at the door. "That should be the guy now."

Elsa gets up and answers the door. It is the pizza guy. Thank glob because the awkward tension in the room is killing me. Elsa grabs the pizza and nods her head at us. "Let's roll, nerds." She tells us as she waits in the hallway. "Bye Merida. It was nice to meet you MK."

We follow Elsa to the elevator. We get down to our room and open the door. I like Elsa's room and it works for her, but I am in love with my room!

Rapunzel and I decided on a beautiful light purple paint for the walls, except for one light blue accent wall all the way on the right. This is the wall right next to my bed. Rapunzel painted a mural right above her headboard. It is the same painting of the sun she has back at home on her bedroom door. The sun is painted a shimmery gold paint. There are royal purple curtains pinned on the walls open to show the piece of art. The sheet covering the mattress is a lavender color. The comforter is a royal purple. There are pillows in different shades of purple at the head-board. She has a royal purple fuzzy rug to the side of her bed. We also hung yellow, sphere paper lanterns from the ceiling. Rapunzel has already begun painting some of the sketches in her sketchbook onto the wall. There is one of Pascal, one of flowers, a beautiful castle, and a large tower. Right to the left of Zel's bed, there is a dark gray heart with white letters saying, "11-24-10 Best Day Ever!" referring to the day Rapunzel and Flynn first met** (1)**. Zel doesn't want to use all the paint yet. She wants the wall space and her paint to last as long as possible. All of her paints and brushes are in the brown trunk at the foot of her bed. She is also storing her computer and her other belongings. Zel, Elsa, and I got the same type of trunk in different colors.

Now, onto my side of the room. *cough* The best part! *cough* The window of our room has white, silk curtains. My bed is covered in light pink sheets to cover the mattress, a light blue comforter, and green, blue, and pink pillows. The blue wall is covered in different colored frames with some of my favorite quotes in it. A black square frame has a blue piece of paper that says, "Love is an open door" in cursive black letters. A hot pink circular swirly frame has a yellow piece of paper that says, "If plan A doesn't work, there are 25 other letters; stay calm!" There are a whole bunch of others like that, and I'm pretty sure that the lazy author will mention it later. **(How does she know? O.o) **Zel is perfectly fine with me taking dictatorship of the desk. There is now a light purple desk chair in front of the desk. I've placed my bright green lamp, laptop, and picture frame of the photo strip from the time the three of us went to an amusement park. Zel painted swirls all over the white desk. But I'm pretty sure that the white surface will be covered in paint. There is also a tin cup filled with different colored pens and sharpies. We painted the shelves on the walls with teal paint. There are pictures all along the shelves mainly of Elsa, Zel, and I. There are also a few of my the full family, Pascal, and one of Rapunzel and Flynn. Oh! I forgot my absolute favorite part! The lights! We took strings of white lights and used cupcake wrappers to make it look like flowers with the light in he middle. These are hung all around the tops of the walls barely touching the ceiling. I also put a green rug on the floor by my bed. My light blue trunk with flowers painted on it to match the lights, thanks Zel, is at the foot of my bed. See, while Elsa is the ice queen, I'm definitely a spring time girl. And my side of the room just screams Anna!

We enter the room and Zel shuts the door behind us. "Ah, dorm sweet dorm," she says, sitting on her bed. Flynn chuckles and lies down so his head rests on her thigh.

Elsa sits on the floor cross-legged and puts the pizza in front of her. "You guys hungry?"

I plop down next to her. "Yes!" I exclaim throwing open the box and grabbing a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

Rapunzel and Flynn join us on the floor as we continue eating the entire large pizza. "Why can't it be Saturday again?" Flynn complains.

I groan. It's true. Today's Sunday, which means tomorrow we actually start classes. Seems weird that classes are starting so early, but, hey, I don't make the rules; I'm just forced to follow them. "You ready for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Hell no!" Flynn says. "If I could hang out with you guys again, I would."

"Dito," Rapunzel says. She is drifting off as she leans on Flynn's shoulder.

"Well at least the first week is just to get used to it." Elsa chimes in. "The real classes don't start until next week."

"Yeah," I say. I check the clock which now resides on the desk. 9:00 What?! For real? "I think I'm gonna call it a night," I say standing up. "You're welcome to stay but be warned: I snore." I open the under-the-bed drawers enough to pull out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I take these clothes in my arms and change in the bathroom. When I come back out, Flynn and Zel are taking their time saying goodbye. "Get a room!" I yell at them only half-joking around. I turn to Elsa who is sitting on my bed. I know she's hiding from her roommate and her friends. "You gotta meet them eventually." I tell her.

She groans. "Maybe later." Elsa tells me laying back on my pillows.

"Come on," I say slapping her thigh. "I'll walk you back to your room." I slip on my fuzzy black slippers.

Elsa looks at my black pajama pants with white polka dots and my faded long-sleeved gray summer camp shirt. "But you're dressed like that."

I shrug. "So?" I grab my keys and pass Zel and Flynn, waiting for Elsa. She reluctantly follows me all the way up to her room.

"Good luck," I tell her when we get there. She gives a small wave as I go back down to my room.

* * *

**I decided to make this longer because I made you wait more than a week for this. You're welcome, world. **

**(1) This was the day Tangled released :) I do my research **

Midnight1339 **You should definitely see Tangled! It's a great movie! Toy Story 3 was incorrect. I'm so sorry.**

Miki Fubuki **Why taking kind reviewer :3 (see what I did there)**

Jelsa Lover** Awwwwww! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. :)**

Anon** I feel really bad for saying no... Buuuuuuuut no.**

Candyandfanfics** I'm going to try to update more often (like every other day) but my finals are coming up, so it may be a little delayed.**

Yaw** I know it's kinda weird, but I'm gonna put in a translation Henceforth.**

Indian Carey** that's my goal. and to that mean girl idea, SHHHHHHH! You can't go around ruining plot points ;)**

Halfblood-At-Heart** I'm gonna put translations in henceforth but thank you very much :)**

Emily** You are too nice! Thank you for that! I'm trying to incorporate as much as I can to make it as real like as possible. **

Inepa** HEY! You already got a response XP but... Did you like how Kristoff and Anna met?**

Bluefire407** thank you for your compromise but I will make it easier to understand**

Wisegirl2911** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I swear that review made me want to cry :,)**

Guest** No! you're great!**

MiGoreng** you already got a response silly :)**

Midnight1336** welcome back :)**

**I thought I'd just give you guys a few heads up: 1) it's my final week, so I'll either be updating a lot or not at all. 2) you may see a certain white-haired guardian in the next chapter ;) 3) I have debated about this with myself for a while but have decided that a red-headed Disney character will be Flynn's roommate. 4) The next chapter will bring he meeting of Hiccup and Elsa.**

**I hope y'all liked this chapter. Like how Kristoff and Anna meet? Now serious question time: do you think Hans should be in this fic? Yay or nay? I have ideas him if he's in the story with Anna and Kristoff, but I also I have plans if he's not for Anna and Kristoff. Let me know what you think in a review :) **


	4. Breakfast, Bullies, and Hiccup

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter update, but I had my finals (which went awesome :)... I think), douche bag teachers that wanted to still assign homework, and my cousins came from Arizona to stay with us for the week. But I am here now, procrastinating writing an AP essay to give you this wonderful update where we will finally see Hiccup and *drum roll please* a few other familiar faces :0**

**Who, you may ask? You'll see, silly fans. XD**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Shut up! Quiet! Trying to sleep you, butt-faces! Ah, sweet, sweet dreamland. Drifting further and further... And... there it is...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Oh come on! I crack open my eyes just enough to see what is the source of the sound. But my delicate eyes are being ambushed by the blinding sunlight! Curses! I groan and roll over. I cover my head with my pillow.

"Wake up sunshine," Zel calls from somewhere in the darkness.

I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. A huge yawn slips past my lips as I scratch my head. Today will officially be the first day of my sophomore year at Walney High. Aka Monday. Glob how I loath Mondays. I climb out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and using the porcelain throne, I exit the bathroom and look at the clock on the dresser. There's still an hour before we have to be in first period.

Zel is sitting on her bed while tying up the lace of her dark purple high top Converse. Shes wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark purple scoop neck t-shirt. She is wearing a silver chain with a sliver flower at the end. Zel smiles up at me. "Get dressed. We're meeting Flynn and Elsa in cafeteria for breakfast."

"Mm breakfast," I say, dreamily.

Opening the drawer under my bed I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a change of underwear. I go back into the bathroom and run the water for a quick shower. I start stripping down to climb into the shower, but not before blasting some music from the small waterproof radio on the window still. I take a quick shower, dry myself and get dressed.

My outfit of the day includes my dark blue skinny jeans, a light green loose, sleeveless shirt with an owl on the front, and a pair of black strapped sandals. I quickly untangle my hair, apply a layer of mascara and eye liner, and emerge from the foggy bathroom.

Zel gives me an odd look. The kind you usually reserve for people that shock you so much you become disgusted. "What?" I ask, self conscious.

"What are you planning on doing with your hair?" The look is still there.

That look is annoying me, but I don't really know why. "A side braid or messy bun. I don't know something fast. Why the face?"

She ignores my question when she asks, "Can I do your hair?"

"What?" Is all I can say before Zel drags me into the bathroom and slams the door.

She works surprisingly quickly blow drying my hair. My cousin refuses to let me see what she is doing to my poor, unsuspecting hair.

When she is finished, she turns me around to face the vanity mirror. "Wow."

Zel smiles at her work. "I can't believe you were going to try to go to your first day of a new school with your hair in up!" She rants. "This is your first impression on the people we'll be with for the next few years! What if you saw a cute guy, huh!? What would you have done then?"

Zel continues as I stare at my reflection. My hair hasn't been down for a very long time. It's gotten a lot longer; it reaches just pass my armpits. My auburn hair has been flattened and is split in half so that half is on my left shoulder and half is on my right shoulder. My bangs move across my forehead. There is a white stripe going down my hair on the right side. "Rapunzel, this is... just... Wow."

She laughs. "Alright, quit being so vein and let's get some grub."

We make our way out of our room but not before grabbing our backpacks, schedules, wallet, phone, and keys. Zel's backpack is, ready for this, solid white with custom made paint patterns in different colors are all over it, shocker, right? Mine, in the other hand is light blue with a floral print. The halls are filled with students getting ready for their first day of class. When we finally get to the large cafeteria, it's crowded with people rushing about.

We scan the cafeteria for Flynn and Elsa. I look at Rapunzel. I'm about to tell her that our search is hopeless when we hear a familiar voice say, "Rapunzel, Anna, over here!"

I pivot on my foot and see Flynn, Elsa, and an unfamiliar redhead sitting at a table by the windows and to the left of us. Zel smiles at her boyfriend and starts happily walking towards the table. She kisses Flynn on the check as she sits down next to him. "Hey," she tells him.

"Hey, beautiful," he says smiling and taking a bite of his pancakes.

I steal the seat next to Elsa. "Elsa, Flynn," I acknowledge them. I look at the red head who is watching me. "Stranger," I say extending my hand. "I'm Anna."

He shakes my hand and smiles a really boyish smile. "Peter," he says. "I'm Flynn's roommate.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I invited him to eat with us. His friends aren't getting here till tomorrow," Flynn mutters. "Plus, their freshman," Flynn adds with a smirk.

"Whatever," Peter defends. "Their awesome, and you'll love them" He sticks his tongue out at Flynn before he eats a spoonful of cereal. I smile at the scene. I've decided that I approve of Peter hanging out with us anytime. He's childish. I like it.

I feel Elsa staring at me. "It's not polite to stare, big sis," I tease.

"I just haven't seen your hair down in a while. It looks really nice." She compliments.

"Thanks," I say, smiling. "I'm going to get some food." I stand from my seat and push in the chair. "Coming, Zel?"

"Yeah," she says as she stands up, "Let's get some food."

Zel and I start looking around at our different options. There is an omelette bar, pancakes, bacon, eggs, a cereal bar, fruit salads, toast, oatmeal, and a whole bunch of other breakfast stuff. I smile and smell the air. Oh, glob! Thus my nostrils deceive me? "I smell chocolate." I let my nose carry me t the source of the smell. Chocolate chip pancakes. Jackpot.

I grab a plate and serve myself two pancakes. Zel follows me with her empty plate. "Let's go to the omelette bar. I want some eggs." Both of us go to the back of the line for the omelets. Zel waits patiently and gets herself some food.

After a little while of walking around and grabbing food, we sit back down at the table. I end up with two chocolate pancakes, bacon, a cup of orange juice, and a small bowl of Lucky Charms. Rapunzel has in front of her a custom made omelette, sausage, and a small mug of coffee. I begin devouring my food. Oh my lanta! If this what the cafeteria has to offer all the time, I a going to need to get a gym membership if ya know what I mean.

Elsa watches me with a disgusted look. "The food isn't going anywhere, Anna. You can slow down." Elsa occupies herself by daintily eating a bowl of oatmeal. I stick my tongue out at her.

I'm about to make a super witty comeback when there is a large crash behind us. I swiftly turn around to see a guy on the floor wearing half of his breakfast. A guy wearing all black is standing over him with a smug look on his face. "Watch where you're going, freak." He says to the guy on the floor. Some people around them laugh and it makes my blood boil. I stand from my seat. The guy in black steps over the one on the floor and starts to walk away.

I turn to face the scene. "Hey!" I call after him. He turns to look at me.

Elsa looks at me with her eyes wide and full of fear. "Anna," she warns. "Stop."

I ignore her and start walking towards the guy. I can feel most of my peers' eyes on us as we stare each other down. Once I reach the teen on the floor, I extend my hand to him and help him up. "It's not nice to trip people."

The guy in black sneers at me. "Oh yeah? And what is someone like you going to do about it?" He says as he steps closer to me. Most of the conversation in the lunchroom halts.

"Not sit back and let it happen," I retort. He continues to step closer. He's a lot taller then me, and I have to look up at him. But that doesn't stop me from giving him my best glare.

He chuckles. It's an ugly kind. The intimidating ones that send creepy shivers down your spine. "You must be new here. Do you know who I am?"

I laugh at him. Is this guy for real? "I think," I say as I circle him. He follows me with his eyes. "You're someone that feeds off the pain and fear of others to fuel their own pathetic life." I'm right back next to the guy that was on the floor. "And from what I can tell, I'd say I'm not wrong."

He looks at me. He has that smug look again, but in his eyes, there is a hint of pleasure? He chuckles and lowers his voice a little. "Finally," he says. "Someone who knows how to fight back." He steps forward, and I step back, tripping in the process and almost falling. Curse my clumsiness! He sneers. "But not very well." He turns on his heel and starts walking away again.

How dare he try to walk away without apologizing! I try to go after him, but I;m stopped by a hand on my shoulder. It belongs to the guy standing next to me. He shakes his head. I start walking back to my table and gesture for him to follow. He does.

When I get back there, Elsa stars yelling. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Elsa please! My dear friend," I look at him waiting for a response.

"Olaf."

"Olaf, has just been through a very traumatic experience and is wearing most of his breakfast. Let's save this poor man's shirt before worrying about my stupidity." I say dramatically as I grab napkins and hand them to Olaf.

"Can I just say thank you so much for that?" Olaf says to me. "No one has ever stood up for me like that. Or stood up to Pitch."

I shrug. "He shouldn't treat you like that. It's no biggie."

Olaf smiles at everyone at the table. "Hi, I'm Olaf and you are?"

I slap my forehead. "Duh! Olaf, I'm Anna, that's my sister, Elsa, my cousin, Rapunzel, Flynn, her boyfriend, and Peter. Welcome to the family." I say.

"Mind if I sit?" He asks.

"Go ahead, bro," Flynn answers. "You deserve it."

Olaf sits in the empty chair next to me. He tries clean off his shirt. He is wearing a white t-shirt now stained with breakfast, blue jeans, black converse, and silver dog tags around his neck. He has black hair sticking up in different places and green eyes. He, from what I notice, is always smiling. His smile shows off slightly bucked teeth.

"Now," Elsa says to me. "What the hell was that?"

"Pure awesomeness!" Peter says. "Only one other person stands up to Pitch. You just shocked everyone in this room, Anna." He's practically bouncing with excitement.

"Seriously Anna," Zel says. "Trying to get into a fight already?" She is joking, of course.

Flynn chuckles. "I'm so proud of you!" He pretends to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

I roll my eyes at him. "You guys are weird," Olaf says. i give him a sort of hurt look. He rushes to continue. "But I like weird." He pauses And says bashfully, "Do you guys mind if I sit with you again tomorrow? I kind of don't have a lot of friends. Everyone here thinks I'm weird."

"Olaf," I begin to answer for the whole table, "you can sit with us whenever you'd like. Consider us your first real friends." Peter, Flynn, Zel, and Elsa nod their heads in approval.

Olaf smiles hugely at us all, showing off his bigger front teeth. "Wow," he places his hands over his heart. "This has never happened to me before. Pinch me! It has to be a dream!" He starts pinching himself.

Peter laughs. Even his laugh sounds sounds childish. "You're not dreaming buddy. You can hang with us anytime. Weirdos stick together." He extend his fist for Olaf to bump fists.

Olaf smiles really big. "This is awesome!"

Just then, a tallish thin and semi scrawny guys walks up to the table. He waves sheepishly at Elsa and awkwardly looks around the table at the rest of us.

**Elsa's POV**

"Hey Hiccup," I happily say. "Guys this is Hiccup, one of Merida's friends. Hiccup, this is my sister, Anna, my cousin, Rapunzel, her boyfriend, Flynn, his roommate, Peter, and Olaf."

"Hiccup? How'd you get a nickname like that?" Olaf asks him.

I chuckle. I can't help it! I asked something similar last night when I first met him. Hiccup gets a serious look on his face. "Well, my parents decided to play a cruel, cruel joke on me when I was born and name me Hiccup." I look at everyone's reactions. All the same: shocked. "That and where I come from really bad names bring really good luck, apparently."

Flynn smirks. "And how's that luck thing working out for you?"

Hiccup's expression looks bored. "Terrible."

Flynn laughs at his response, and Rapunzel slaps his arm and gives him a look. I roll my eyes at them and look back at Hiccup. "So what brings you to our table, Hiccup?"

"Merida told me you have history with Mr. Calvin first period." He points to his chest. "I also have this class, and since you're new here and everything, and I know this school pretty well, I thought I'd escort you to class." he makes a triangle with his left arm. The chivalry type thing where the girl puts her arm through the gap.

Anna looks at me with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow as I stand up from my seat, tray in hand. "Sure, Hiccup," I say grabbing my blue back pack in the other hand and swinging it over my shoulder. "Just let me toss out my tray, and we can go."

"That's cool," Anna says. Here it comes. "Just let your little sister get lost in this big freaking school."

"What class do you have again?" I ask.

She glances at her schedule. "Chemistry with Ms. Morgan."

"I have that too!" Olaf says smiling.

"Then it's settled. You can go with Olaf." I tell her as I link my free arm with Hiccup's. "I'll see you guys later." They say their goodbyes, and Hiccup and I walk away from the table.

We walk in mostly silence until Hiccup speaks up. He clears his throat and says, "Jack, Merida, and me are going to get some pizza at some place off campus. You should come along with."

I'm hesitant. I know he's trying to be friendly, but I also know that Merida told me that it'll be a little while before she opens up to a new roommate. Going for pizza with them might make her feel like I'm trying to replace the fourth member of their group of friends. I can't do that to her. "I don't know, Hiccup."

"Come on. It's a campus tradition to have pizza from this place during your first week of a new semester," noticing I'm not caving, he continues. "And you'll get to meet Jack for the first time."

I smirk. "Ah yes, the mysterious Jack Frost who happens to be busy every time I'm around. That'll definitely be a first." Hiccup laughs at this. "I just want to give Merida some time to get use to me. I know her and her roommate were pretty close."

"Mulan? Yeah. Merida and her were best friends before Mulan joined the army. Merida was pretty crushed about is, but you don't have to worry about her getting mad." We've stopped in front if a classroom. He walks through the doorway with me in toll.

"And why's that?"

"She was the one who told me to invite you."

"Really?" There is an image of a seating chart project in the front of the classroom. I start looking for my name and head towards the seat. All of the seats are in single file with 10 seats in each row. I see that Hiccup sits directly in front of me.

There some other students in the classroom, but Hiccup pays them no mind. He turns around to finish the conversation. "So what do you say?"

I pause and think about it. "Fine. You win."

Hiccup fist pumps. "Sweet! We're all going to meet in your room at 5:30."

I smile. "Can't wait." And I really do mean it.

* * *

Indina23344 **Favorite fanfic!? Awwww shucks! You're making me blush :)**

Semi-GothicGirl777** I'll keep it worth the read ;)**

ML30512 Jelsa Lover** :D this just made me very happy**

Guest (ch 3)** here is your fabulous update **

Magic Love93** thank you soooooo much :)**

MiGoreng** MWHAHAHAHAHA I'm keeping you in suspense!**

Ealasaid Una** buuuuuuuut is would add a lot of dept to Anna and Kristoff's relationship :) don't worry. Hans will NOT prevail in winning Anna's heart. I SWEAR!**

Inepa **you will be pleased about Hans ;) yes, Hiccup and Astrid. Yes, Jack Frost and Elsa.**

PriscilaOrtlene** yeah I'm second guessing the Croods too...**

Wisegirl2911** MK is the main character from Epic to your #1. Lol to #4 and ;) you May be right with #2.**

Bmarie24 **I'm glad I could make you smile :)**

Happygurl13 **Awwww! Thank you too too much! You're wonderful!**

a gal from ny (guest) **That's what I'm going for, but this long wait wasn't intended. Don't get your hopes up yet. Elsa and Jack won't meet before Anna and Jack meet :3 THAT'S where my whole suspense thing starts. Thank you for this review! You are the 50th reviewer and definitely the best 50th reviewer I have ever encountered :) Thank you thank you thank you! If you have an account, you should defiantly PM me, so that we can talk about some sort of "Congrats for being the 50th reviewer" type thing. Let's find a way for us to chat, and we will discuss it.**

**So incase you didn't notice, this story has reached 50 reviews! AHHHHHH! Greatest day ever! For real this is the first time this has happened to me, so I am going to reward this 50th reviewer in some way. Let's aim for 100 next. Prize will be bigger :)**

**Another side note: my school is cancelled tomorrow because of the freezing temperature, so I'm going to try to finish another update. Take it as my way of saying sorry for masking you wait so long for an update.**

**Until next time, beautiful humans, stay classy!**


	5. First Day Detention

**Why hello there my ever loyal fans :) it makes me really happy to say that btw. I am back with a new chapter. In this latest installment you will ****_FINALLY _****get to see your favorite guardian of fun. That's right ladies and gentlemen! Jack Frost, _THE _Jack Frost, is in this chapter! Yay! So why are you still reading this? Get down there and read about Jack Frost! **

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"I can't believe she freaking ditched me like that! She left me with just a 'see you later'! I don't know her schedule! How are we suppose to meet later?" Olaf and I are walking to first period. I've been complaining since we left the cafeteria. It's petty and stupid but, hey, so is high school.

"Just because she's a junior doesn't mean her last bell doesn't go off at the same time as yours. You'll see her after school."

I groan, "I know you're right. It's stupid that I'm getting mad. I'm over it. Water under the bridge." I saying a high-pitched voice.

Olaf laughs. "Here we are." We stand in front of a chemistry lab doorway. There is a middle-aged women standing by the doorway with a short brown bob. She is in grey dress pants and a white shirt. There is a bright red scarf around her neck and matching studs on her ears.

She smiles warmly as Olaf and I approach the door. "Olaf!" She greets happily. "How was your summer?"

"Epic!" Olaf replies enthusiastically. "Me and the rents went to the Bahamas. Best. Summer. EVER!" she laughs at his explanation. "How was yours, Ms. Morgan?"

"Awesome!" Teachers are allowed to sat awesome? "I made a slide show for everyone to see before the boring serious stuff happens." This lady is really a teacher? For real? But she's cool! This is unheard of! She acknowledges my existence. "Oh hey there! New student?"

I open my mouth to respond, but Olaf beats me to it. "Yeah, this is Anna."

Ms. Morgan keeps looking at me. "Are you mute, deer?"

Olaf answers again. I glare it him. "Nope. She can speak just fine."

The teacher smiles. "So why don't we let her speak for herself?"

"Oh... Right."

She puts her hand up for a high-five. "I'm Ms. Morgan, your chemistry teacher, and you are?"

I high-five her. "I'm Anna, your chemistry student."

She laughs and looks at Olaf. "I like this one. How'd you two meet?"

"Anna saved me from Pitch." he gestures at his shirt.

Ms. Morgan groans. "Between you and I, I can't stand that boy." she rolls her eyes and notices other students walking towards us. "Why don't you two go inside? I'll be there in a little while to assign lab partners. Sound good?"

Both of us nod and enter the classroom. There are a few students in there already, talking among themselves, all of them except one. All the way in the back of the room, there is a teen with a blue hoodie, brown skinny jeans, and brown converse. He has headphones in his ears blasting music and his hood up.

It wasn't the fact that he was alone that made me notice him. It was that a) he was listening to the new Savage Infant album, that I just so happen to like, b) his striking pale blue eyes, and c) the most obvious one, he had radiant white hair. Like not just really blonde hair, no. Like straight up white like the pure snow or bleached teeth. It's whiter than Elsa's hair, and that's saying something.

"Whoa," I say as I stare at him. That's right. _Stare_.

He looks up and notices my stare. The guy rolls his eyes at me and turns away. I mean yeah I was staring but that was just plain rude. I look at Olaf as he sits at an open seat by the door. I nod my head toward him, "What's his deal?"

"Oh that's Jackson Frost. He goes by Jack though. Why?"

"What's his story?"

"He used to be this really shy bookworm, but there was this big accident in his family, and he changed. like a lot. Why?""

"What happened?"

"No one knows the full story. All I know is he got called out of class one day on a family emergency and disappeared for a month. When he came back, he died his hair white and got blues contacts to replace these ugly glasses he used to wear and had this whole new attitude. He went from a nerd to the school's bad boy, prankster. Lots of girls are interested, but he stays isolated most of the time unless he's with his small group of friends. Why?"

"What did he look like before?"

"He was super scrawny with brown hair and big chocolate eyes. He had these super thick glasses and a bad case of acne. He was pretty invisible to the rest of the student body, and always had his nose stuck in a book. He had straight A's and wanted to be a children's nurse. Lived in some far suburb called Burgees with his mom, sister, and brother. Now he lives with a foster family. Why?"

"How do you know all of this, Olaf?"

"Because I told him." Jack Frost says coming out if nowhere. For real! Where the butterscotch did he just come from? He looks at me intensely. It is even more intimidating now that his hood is pulled down.

"Ohhhhh, hey Jackson." I say nervously scratching the back of my neck. "How's it going?"

Olaf face palms next to me. "Jack meet Anna. Anna, this is Jack, one of my roommates. Sorry about that, Frost. Didn't mean to spill your beans. What's up?"

"It's cool, Olaf. I just wanted to meet the person who was staring at me. You know, make sure she's not an assassin or anything."

I laugh at that. "I'm sorry. It's just your hair... It's different... It remind me of my stripe," I say running my fingers through my hair. "and of my sister's hair."

He looks closely at my hair. "Nice. You dye it yourself."

"No actually. I was born with it. Some people get birthmarks shaped like smudges or hearts; I got a white streak in my hair. Sounds fair, huh?"

Olaf and Jack laugh at this just as the first bell rings and Ms. Morgan walks into the room. "Alright everyone, let's find a seat and get this thing started." Jack sits in the seat next to me. "So, I'll pass out your important stuff and get to the really fun stuff, but then I have to assign seats.

Ms. Morgan starts moving around the room, pointing at seats and calling out pairs of names as she goes. She finally gets to my name, "Anna Arendelle and," please say Olaf! Please say Olaf! "Jackson Frost."

That's not so bad. I can see that our seats are in the back of the room. Jack and I stare a smile at this as we gather our stuff and move to our new seats. Ms. Morgan continues to call out names and points to seats. Olaf's seat didn't change from where he was sitting. He waves at me really obviously, and Ms. Morgan rolls her eyes at him.

"Take the next few minutes to get to know the person sitting next to you." She says before getting the textbooks ready to be passed out.

I turn towards Jack to start up a conversation. "You and Olaf are roommates, huh?"

"Yeah, well actually Olaf, Hiccup, and me are roommates."

"I thought it was against the rules for three people to share a room."

"It was, but my old roommate and I didn't really get along."

"What do you mean?" I ask oblivious.

"Well, Pitch and I-"

I interrupt him, "Pitch? Say no more. I get it."

"You know Pitch?"

"We, um, kind of met this morning... He was messing with Olaf, and I stepped in. You know, no biggie."

He laughs. "Nothing with Pitch is a 'no biggie.' So way to go, newbie." He extends his fist in my direction.

I bump it and say, "I thought it might be fair for me to warn you about me."

"What? Do you always mess with the 'toughest guy' in school and then stare at the cutest?"

"First of all, you already forgave me for that, second, don't hold your breathe on that cutest thing, and third, no. It's because I'm really, and I mean really, accident prone." I decide to elaborate. "I'm pretty sure something is going to explode on us by the end of the first quarter."

Jack chuckles. "Then this is going to be one hell of a year."

Ms. Morgan starts talking then. "Alright guys, let's wrap up conversations and get these books passed out." She begins passing the chemistry textbooks out.

The rest of the class period is spent talking about summer vacation as class. The only reason why I remember half of what we were talking about is because Jack whispered introductions of everyone and cracking jokes every now and then. It was hilarious! Too bad I couldn't laugh. I looked like an idiot trying not to laugh. When the bell rings signaling the end of the class, I'm sad to go. This was the most fun I've ever had in class. I wave my goodbye at Jack and hurry after Olaf. I have to find out where Mr. Meyers's math room is.

I finally catch up to the shorter teen. "Hey Olaf, how do I get to Mr. Meyers's room?"

"That's easy." He answers. "You go to the end of the hallway, make a right, then go up to the next floor, go all the way down that hallway, make a left, and it's the first classroom on the left."

"_That's _easy? I'd hate to see what hard looks like to you."

He laughs. "Just follow me," He begins to walk down the hallway. "I'll walk you to your class. Mrs. Kenya and me are close, so she won't mind if I'm sort of late."

"Olaf, you're the best," I tell him, starting to climb the staircase, "You're the best, and don't let _anyone _tell you otherwise."

Olaf pauses in his walk and just stares at me. I turn and wait for him to follow. He slowly walks up to me. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

I smile. "Just telling the truth." We continue walking down the hallway until we stop in front of a classroom. In front of the door, there is a tall man with graying blonde hair.

"Here we are. Just remember, Mr. Meyers is super strict. Don't mess around with him AT ALL! I cannot stress this enough. Good luck!" He says as he walks to his own class. Leaving me alone with apparently a really mean teacher. Thanks, friend.

I approach the teacher, wearily. Ok, Anna. First impression. Let's make it good. Hello, sir. My name is Anna, and I am a new student here. It's a pleasure to meet you. Is what I wanted to say. What I actually said went something like this:

"...Hey. Me, Anna. Meet you pleasure, sir." I mentally slapped myself. What the heck was that, Anna?!

"Young lady, when talking to an adult you speak with respect and proper grammar." He scolds. "Now stand up straight, shoulders back, and start again with respect. Do you understand?"

I gulp. "Yes, sir." I straighten my back and extend a hand toward him. He accepts it and firmly shake my hand. I let go and try again. "Hello, Mr. Meyers. My name is Anna Arendelle. It is a pleasure to meet you." I say avoiding eye contact the entire time.

"What happened to eye contact?" I shrug in response. "No shrugging!" He scolds again.

I look straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations, sir. Now may I go inside; I'd hate to waste anymore of your or my time." I say clearly annoyed with this man.

He smiles, as if it makes up for it. "By all means." He then turns his attention to other students.

I enter the classroom, and I can't help but laugh. There in the very back of the room is the very familiar sight of Jack Frost with his hood pulled up and jamming to music. I walk up to him cheerily. He looks up at me and smiles before he laughs. "Seriously?" He pulls his hood out and pauses the song. "Two classes in a row?"

"I know. Crazy, right?"

"Anything I should be warned about before we start math class?"

"No, I think we should be safe." I reply with a laugh. I nod towards his headphones. "Still listening to Savage Infants?"

He nods. "You know Savage Infants?"

"Know them? I love them!"

"Seriously?"

"Uh, duh! Me, Zel, and Elsa went to go see them when they were on tour for the new album!"

Jack gets excited about this. "No way! I tried convincing North to let me and Bunny go months beforehand, and he still said no! Was it awesome?"

"Of course!"

"What's your favorite song?"

"Overturned and We Are We Are **(Totally making this up)**"

"I love We Are We Are. Ok what do you think of the band Scalp Herman **(This is**** fake too :) Inspired from the movie "Inglorious Bastards" I love that movie)**."

"There sick! That single they came out with last month inspired me!"

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we just became friends."

"What?"

"Anyone that shares my taste in music _and_ love of mischief is a-okay in my book."

"Then consider ourselves friends, Jackson Frost."

Mr. Meyers walks into the classroom, and all conversation ceases. "Good morning, class. Let's get started and work quickly and efficiently." Jack looks at me and rolls his eyes. I smile stick out my tongue at him and look back towards the front again. "I need volunteers to pass out these papers and textbooks and we'll jump right into the plans for today."

Two people raise their hands to volunteer and pass around the papers. Mr. Meyers passes out textbooks. Why do we need books? It's math. Give me a calculator, a pencil, and a booklet of problems but not a _book. _Whatever. I don't make the rules.

When all the materials are passed out, Mr. Meyers starts talking again. "The first piece of paper in front of you is a salmon color. Put that on top. Now, this is your syllabus. Let's go ahead and start reading."

The next few minutes are spend reading over the syllabus, which includes rules, expectations, blah blah blah. Who really cares?

"Any questions?" Mr. Meyers asks.

Jack nudges me. "Watch this," he whispers. He raises his hand. The teacher nods his head at him. "How long did it take you to write this syllabus?"

"That is irrelevant, Mr. Frost. Any other questions?" Jack raises his hand again. "Yes, Mr. Frost?"

"How will reading this syllabus improve my ACT score or math skills?"

"It will not _directly _influence your ACT score or math skills. However, it will-"

"Then why must I be forced to waste my time on such a frivolous thing?"

"This is entirely irrelevant to the task at hand."

"Would you say the syllabus is irrelevant?" I smirk at this. He really is messing with the teacher.

Mr. Meyers is visibly frustrated with Jack. His pale face is now red with anger. "I'd say that we should get back on task and stop asking ridiculous questions. Now may we go on?"

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you supposed to be the teacher? Why do you need a student's permission?" I try holding back a giggle at this comment, but fail miserably. I clamp a hand over my mouth and smile apologetically at the teacher.

He doesn't buy it and starts walk towards Jack and I. "Do you think this is funny?"

"No sir," is what I'm about to say but then I think of something; I can't stand this teacher, and I'm pretty sure he hates me. There is no way I'm getting out of this without a punishment. Hell, if I'm going down, I'm going down with a bang. "No sir," I tell him. He looks satisfied, angry, but satisfied. Let's crush that feeling. "I think it's hilarious." I feel Jack look at me in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Meyers says.

"Honestly, it is hilarious that someone as professional as yourself would let such an irrational conversation effect your behavior in the classroom. It is very insufficient and unprofessional." I send Jack a smirk.

"Really?"

"Really," I answer smugly.

He turns to face the rest of the class. "Well, it seems that we have a couple of class clowns. And unfortunately for you all, the class will have to suffer." I roll my eyes. "By tomorrow's class period you will have to complete the first twenty pages of math problems in your textbook." A couple of students send us dirty looks. Jack brushes them off. He turns to look at me and Jack. "As for you two, I will see you after school for a detention served here. Now how do you feel about that?"

I groan. Elsa is going to freaking kill me. "I think," Jack answers from his seat next to me. I watch him as he continues. "My opinion is completely irrelevant."

Mr. Meyers is fuming and I smirk at his reaction. He is about to respond when the last bell rings. Jack and I stand, gather our stuff, and move towards the door along with everyone else in the classroom. We are walking passed the threshold when Jack calls over his shoulder, "See you later, Mr. M."

I laugh as Jack and I begin walking down the hallway. He faces me as I check my schedule for the next class. It's down a floor. "I'm really sorry about getting you a detention." He tells me.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway."

"And... thank you." He pauses his walk. This is where we part paths.

"For what?"

He starts walking away from me. "No one ever backs me up when I'm getting in trouble."

"Anytime," I call after him. I laugh as I begin walking to the next class. A detention on the first day? Think of all sorts of trouble Jack and I could get into in one semester. A large smile creeps onto my face. I think I'm really going to like this school.

* * *

After two more classes, my backpack is heavy, my feet hurt, and my stomach is growling. Since it's the first day, everything is cut short, and there is no lunch period. My fourth period teacher said that this is what a Friday schedule is like: short, sweet, and to the point.

It's the last period of the day, and I can't wait for it to be over. Oh, yeah. There's still that detention to serve. Fanfreakingtastic.

I enter the last class of the day. Literature and composition. The teacher isn't here, and the class is fairly empty. I grab a seat in the back and pull out my math textbook. Might as well get started on these math problems.

My thoughts of numbers and equations are interrupted when I hear a familiar chuckle. I look up shocked. It couldn't be! But it is! Jack Frost is standing in front of my desk.

"No way!" I say, surprised. "I get to start _and _end my day with you?"

"I know, crazy, right?" He smirks. "How many detentions do you think we can get in this class."

I laugh. "None, I hope. My sister would kill me if I got another one."

"You want to walk back to Mr. Meyers's class together after this?"

"Well, since we are going to the same place," I shrug. "Why not?" Forgot about Elsa. Have to tell her I won't be able to make it to lunch with her and Zel until later. "But I have to tell my sister first."

"Alright, we'll find her before we leave. It'll give me a chance to find my other roommate anyways."

Just then, our teacher walks in. She scrambles into the classroom right before the bell makes it and fist pumps. "Yes! I actually made it this time!"

I look at Jack for an explanation. He smiles at me and whispers a response. "That's Mrs. Edwards. She's super lazy and always late. Very environmentalist. You could call her a modern-day hippie."

I smile back at him. This is going to be an interesting class.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Hiccup insisted that after sixth period we should go out into the courtyard. He kept telling me that the area was absolutely beautiful. And boy was he right.

"This is incredible, Hiccup."

"This is nothing. You should see it in the winter time. Snow on all the tree branches, soft lights set up all around, and the principal even allows student council to set up an ice rink."

That last part sparks my interest. "Ice rink?"

"Yeah, right there with the fountain in the very middle. It's really pretty."

"Sounds cool." My pocket vibrates. A text from Anna. Hiccup's phone goes off too. Strange.

_Where are you? -Anna_

I sent her a quick reply telling her where I am.

_Stay there._

Hiccup looks at me. "Do you mind if we wait here for a sec? One of my roommate asked me to wait here for him."

"Yeah, that's fine. My sister is looking for me too."

**Jack's POV (Ahhhhh! Bet you weren't expecting this :D)**

Anna and I weave quickly through the crowds of students to get to the courtyard. I've had a blast hanging out with her. Well for the brief time we have been hanging out. She's pretty mischievous. It's awesome.

"Isn't it kind of weird that the two people we're looking for are in the same place?" She asks me.

I shrug. "Small school," I joke.

She laughs and hits my arm playfully. "Whatever. Let's just find them and get this stupid detention served."

"Is this your first detention?"

"Of course not," she answers.

I'm taken aback. "Just how many times have you landed a detention."

She shrugs and starts using her fingers to count. She stops and looks at me. "Just high school or in general?"

"General."

"I don't know maybe a hundred give or take."I look at her, dumbfounded. She's like five feet tall. How the hell does someone that small get that many detentions? She sees my look and continues. "What?! That's not _that _many!"

"What exactly have you been doing?"

"I got a lot for being late, talking back to teachers, off task behavior. Oh! I did get one for throwing a sandwich across the classroom."

"Why would you do that?"

We've arrived in the courtyard. "Oh look at that! We're here." She walks ahead of me and starts looking around.

I start looking for Anna's sister, but I have no idea what she looks like. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"White hair like yours. You can't miss her."

I start looking around and come up empty-handed. I'm about to tell her that when I hear, "Elsa!" Right behind me. I turn to see Anna running towards a white-haired girl. I see that she is with Hiccup and start walking over towards them.

Now that I'm closer I can really take a look at this Elsa person. Holy crap! She's beautiful. I just stare at her, like a love-struck idiot. Come on, Frost! Say something! Be cool!

I panic and turn to Hiccup. "Who is that?" I ask him quietly.

"That's Elsa, Merida's roommate. Why?"

"Dude," I say and give him a wide-eyed look.

Hiccup smirks at me and gives me that 'I-know-something-you-don't' face. I glare at him. "Shut up," I tell him. "I just had to tell you that I'm going to be a little late to lunch. Anna and I got a detention."

"Anna?"

"Elsa's sister."

"Jeez buddy, one at a time." He jokes. I punch him in the arm. "Ouch!"

Anna turns to me after finishing her conversation. "Ready?" She sounds frustrated.

"Yeah let's go." We start walking away, and I turn around to wave goodbye to Hiccup. I can't help but look at Elsa before I turn back around. She's looking right at me and sending me the coldest glare I have ever received. "Why is your sister looking at me like if she wants to freeze me?" I ask her.

"That's just how Elsa is. It's hard to break through her layer of ice." That can't be all there is. "Also, she blames you for my detention."

"She what?" I ask worried.

"Don't worry, Frost. Give her some time to soften up. I'll keep talk to her until she believes that it was my fault."

Normally I wouldn't care about what people think of me, much less a girl. But this one is different. I actually noticed her first, and she is breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm telling you, Jack. She'll get over it." Anna reassures me.

I sure hope you're right, Anna.

* * *

**And it is finished. What do you think? Jack finally (well sort of) met Elsa, and (PLOT TWIST) she doesn't like him (at the moment). If she was sending him glares like that without speaking to him at all, imagine what dinner will be like later. Ah yes. I can feel your anticipation growing. **

**BTW the way Anna and Jack got a detention actually happened to one of my friends. It was the funniest thing EVER! *wipes tear* Ahhhhhhhh good times.**

**Can I just say how annoyed I was with the fact that I kept writing more parts of this chapter, and it would get deleted? Seriously, this chapter would have been ready sooner if I would have been done sooner if not for my progress getting deleted like four times! This is how the conversation between me and my computer went...**

**Me: Finally finished with this update. Everyone will be so happy! But first I will go eat dinner.**

**Computer: Don't forget to save!**

**Me: You're absolutely right :) *hits save***

**Computer: Your progress has been saved. **

**Me: *eats dinner* *comes back like 20 minutes later* Alright time to post this chapter. *Opens doc* What the poop!? Where is all my progress!?**

**Computer: What progress? **

**Me: I finished this chapter! About a thousand words were lost! What is this garbage! *Continues to freak out* *starts redoing all the lost work***

**Oh well, at least it's finished. **

**Letter to **a gal from ny **Yesssss! Get an account so we can chat! I had a Tumblr but got addicted, so I changed the password to something I wouldn't remember... Don't make me go back down that dark road! I can't do it! But yes. Elsa and Jack will officially meet in the next chapter. Not like how they sorta saw each other in this one. I pinky promise :) Thank you for the compliment! You really made my night with that.**

**Have any ideas? Suggestions? Concerns? Questions? Write a review or PM me. Until next time...**


	6. Great Pizza and 20 Questions

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was in Boston and away from my laptop and WiFi in general... Ready? I'm gonna go all Total Drama Island you (which I don't own). Ready? And scene...**

**Last time on Walney High, Anna, Elsa, and Zel started their first official day of school. A new, insanely mischievous and super awesome, friendship was formed between Anna and Jack Frost. The two got a detention on the first day back to school. Bummer! It would have been completely epic if big sister Elsa approved. Wil Elsa ever make up with her little sister? Will dinner with Elsa, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida be completely ****awkward? Will there be some form of comic relief? I sure hope so because from the look of what's below this line-break, they're sure gonna need it... All these questions and more will be answered on this weeks chapter of Walney High.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The bell attached to the door rings as I enter the crowded coffee shop on is already waiting for me at a table by the large front window. She waves at me as I make my way over to her and sit down in the seat across from her.

"Hey," she says. "What's up?"

"Hey." Is all I reply as I cross my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok let me rephrase that. What did Anna do?"

"She got a detention."

Rapunzel looks at me seriously. "For what?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. I do know that it was completely irresponsible and ridiculous."

My cousin bursts into a fit of giggles. I give her my best unimpressed look, yet she continues to laugh. I keep a poker face. She sees my serious and stops laughing. Zel tries to put on her serious face. She coughs into her hands and says, "Sorry, that's not funny."

"No it's not." I stand up. "I'm going to go get a late. Do you want anything?"

"Sure, a strawberry and creme cappuccino and Panini would really hit the spot." She clicks her tongue against her teeth.

I start walking away from her. "You got it, Zel."

The cashier takes my order as her coworkers begin making our order. They call out the order number and I grab the tray. I sit back down at the table and distribute our meals.

I take a bite out of my sandwich. After swallowing my bite I look at her. "You know what the most messed up part is?"

"About the detention?" I nod. "What?"

"The guy that got her the stupid detention is having dinner with me tonight."

Rapunzel almost choked on her drink. She starts coughing to try to clear her throat. "Time out. Rewind. What!? You have a date?"

"It's not a date-"

"I can't believe it!"

"There are going to be two other people there-"

"When was the last time _you_ were on a date? You know what? Never mind that." She puts her elbows on the table and rests her head in her palms. "Is he cute?"

"Rapunzel, number one, it is not a date. Number two, Hiccup invited me to go have pizza with him, his roommate, and Merida. And number three, Jack is the reason Anna got a detention."

Rapunzel raises an eyebrow at me. "I seriously doubt that. It is Anna we're talking about."

"I know," I say. I do know my sister, and she is a little ball of fiery energy. "Maybe I should just tell Hiccup I can't make it and hang out with you guys instead."

Zel starts shaking her head. "No! You have to go. You'll have fun, and you can get to know this possibly cute Jack."

I shake my head at her. "You're delusional. Fine. I'll go."

Rapunzel looks out the window watching people pass by. "So Anna is with Jack now?"

"Yeah, they were serving detention with one of their teachers."

"Ok," she says, still looking out the window. "Does this Jack have bright white hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah, I think so. Zel, how did you know that?"

She points out the window. "Isn't that Anna with Jack now?"

I follow where her finger is pointing with my eyes, and sure enough, there is Anna and who I think is Jack. When I look at him, he makes eye contact with me and smiles a very charming smile. "I think so." I say with a small smile gracing my lips.

Anna waves goodbye to Jack as she enters the coffee shop. She scans over the different tables until we make eye contact. Anna quickly moves over to us, bookbag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys," she says as she pulls up a chair and sits down at the table.

"Hey, Anna."

"Hi," I tell her. "Detention end early?"

"Yeah, Mr. Meyers said he was feeling generous, and let us out early. But if it happens again, we'll be in his classroom from three hours." She shrugs. "Whatever, no big deal."

I feel myself getting frustrated. "Anna, it is a big deal. You got a detention on our first day of school. How are you going to handle the rest of the school year?"

"The teacher totally deserved it." she mumbles.

"It doesn't matter. That's no reason to act up."

"I swear it won't happen again." I raise an eyebrow. She can't be serious. "I mean, I won't get more than ten detentions." Eyebrow raises higher. "Ok! No more than 25."

I roll my eyes. "You have to shape up."

"What was the detention for anyway?" Rapunzel asks.

Anna begins to retell how she got a detention. The teacher does sound like a complete jerk, but I'm not about to tell her that. "Anna,"

"Look," she interrupts. "I get it. I screwed up. I'm sorry, ok? I'm a reactive person. I react." She looks me in the eye. "You're the reasonable one." She pauses, choosing her words carefully. She's being so sincere that I feel my frustration begin to melt away. "I really am sorry. The last thing I wanted was to make you mad or disappoint you. And it's selfish of me, but I don't think I could handle you being mad at me. So, can we please just kiss and make up already?" Who is she and what has she done with my sister? "I mean not literally or anything because that would be weird and so so so wrong! And I'm pretty sure I that it's illegal or whatever." And she's back.

"But that's not important! So, can you forgive me and just let it go?"

I smile at her and nod. "Of course, Anna."

She smiles and embraces me in a tight hug. "Awesome!" Anna lets me go and fishes her wallet out of her backpack. "I'm going to get something chocolate-y." She happily walks to the counter and places an order.

As soon as she walked away Zel turned to me. "Oh my glob! That was Jack?"

"Yeah," Oh, boy! I know exactly where she's going with this.

"Elsa." she tells me. "He. Is. Cute! I mean he's not on Flynn's level, but dang, Elsa!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever. He got my sister a detention and I don't know anything else about him. I can't really judge."

She gives me a look. She puts up her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok fine. He's not cute."

I send her a glare as Anna comes back to the table. "So," she says. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

I'm about to respond when Rapunzel butts in, "Elsa's got a hot date!"

The look on Anna's face is absolutely priceless. It is part shock, part happy, and part hurt. "It's not a date, Anna." It's best to stop Anna's crazy jump to conclusions train before it leaves the station.

Too late. "For real? Oh my glob, Elsa! You have a date? I mean, yay you have a date! But you've never really been all for dating, so this is awesome! It will be totally cool and everything! Hey! Do I know the guy? Is he like hot, hot or just eh hot? Where are you guys going? Where do you plan on going? More importantly, what are you wearing!? I'm not saying you look bad or anything, cause you don't! You look great and sophisticated and totally awesome like all the time! But that's not the point! I can't believe you got a date!" She squeals in excitement and rushes to hug me which, I might add, is very uncomfortable considering that she is still sitting.

"Anna, I do not have a date."

Her excitement vanishes. "But- but, Rapunzel said,"

I interrupt her. "Yeah but Rapunzel is delusional. I am having dinner with Merida and her two friends."

She tries to hide her disappointment when she says, "Oh,"

Zel butts in. That stubborn cousin of mine. "Those two friends being,"

"Don't do it Zel," I say warningly.

"Hiccup," Anna's eyes brighten up a little.

"Zel, I'm serious."

"And,"

"Rapunzel!"

"Jack," she finishes, smiling smugly.

Anna's eyes bulge out of her head. "No way! Jack and me are totally cool now." She pauses and slaps her forehead. "Duh! I had to talk to you about him. I almost forgot. Silly me."

"What did you need to tell me?"

She takes a sip out of her drink and looks at me seriously. "Elsa, don't be mad at him for the detention. It was all my fault, so please, please, _please_ don't be angry with him. And for the love of chocolate please stop giving him that icy glare you're really good at. Especially if you're having dinner with him! It will make it so awkward for everyone. Promise me that you'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I mean think about it; how many detentions have I gotten in the past by myself?"

She makes a good point. "A lot," I answer, tiredly.

"See!" She throws her hands in the air as if to prove her point. Rapunzel smiles at her. "What do you think?"

"I'll try to give him the benefit of the doubt, I promise. Ok?"

"Yes! Score one for Anna!"

I chuckle at her. She can be so ridiculous sometimes.

Rapunzel looks at the two of us. "Well now that that's settled, let's get down to the important stuff."

"Which is?" I ask, confused.

Her Anna share a mischievous look. I'm sorry I asked. "What are you wearing tonight?"

I look down at my faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, and baby blue Toms. "This," I trail off as I see their smiles grow bigger if that's even possible.

"Dibs on makeup!" Anna yells.

"No way!" I say standing. "Not happening," I grab my bag and drink and start walking to the door with them close on my heels.

They follow me all the way back to my room pleading the entire time. I can't take it anymore. They're obnoxious and Rapunzel's eyes are really getting to me. "Fine." Anna and Zel squeal in delight. "Just hair and makeup."

Anna shrugs. "Better than nothing." Rapunzel nods in agreement.

My sister and cousin drag me into my dorm room and begin rummaging through my drawers. Fingers crossed and let's hope I don't regret this.

* * *

An hour later, Rapunzel and Anna feel that I am ready. Merida came in about 20 minutes into my "makeover" and helped out. Rapunzel, Anna, and her managed to change my shirt to a loose short-sleeved, white crop top and blue snowflake necklace. My jeans and Toms remained.

Merida had laughed the entire time at my struggle and made a few comments here in there. But she did receive a little beauty work for herself, too. Rapunzel forced the poor girl into a pair blue high-waisted shorts and a white crop top with an arrow on it, but she didn't seem to mind it. They even did a light layer of makeup on her.

After we had finished, the four of us sat in my dorm waiting for Hiccup and Jack, talking.

Merida laughed. "Ah normally dornt gie tae dae things loch thes. Ah hae thee brother's fur cryin' out lood!" **(I normally don't get to do things like this. I have three brother's for crying out loud!) **I think this is the longest conversation I've ever had with Merida.

Anna stares at her like she just told her she has a year supply of chocolate. I smile at her reaction. "How do you live like that?"

My roommate shrugs. "Bribery an' a wee bit ay wit. But ye gie used tae it efter a while." **(Bribery and a bit of wit. But you get used to it after a while.)**

"Is that why you like horseback riding so much?" Rapunzel asks gesturing to the picture on her shelf.

Merida nods. "Yeah, that's mah horse, angus." **(Yeah, that's my horse, Angus.)**

"You have a horse! Like he's yours?" Anna pipes in. The red-head nods, and Anna gives me a look.

"We are _not _getting a horse, Anna." I tell her. She begins to pout.

"Ye ken," Merida says. "Thaur ur a couple of horses back haem. Mebbe we could aw go tak' a trip it thaur, an' ye can ride a one." **(You know, there are a few horses back home. Maybe we could all go take a trip out there, and you can ride one.)**

Anna looks at her with big eyes. "For real?"

She shrugs. "Sure."

Anna squeals in delight. "This is the best day ever," she sighs as she rests her head on the side of my bed from her spot on the floor.

There is a knock on the door.

"Door's open," Merida calls from her relaxed place on her own bed.

The doorknob twists and the door is pushed open and in walks Hiccup and Jack Frost. The two of them are surprised to see Anna and Rapunzel in here. They exchanged greetings and then stand by the doorway, waiting. Jack keeps looking at me with an apologetic smile while Hiccup just stands awkwardly.

Merida hesitantly gets up. "Ready, Elsa?"

I nod and follow her lead towards the door. I turn around and look at Anna and Rapunzel. They look back with fake innocent looks. I point towards the doorway. "Out." I tell them.

They share a groan but get up anyways. The six of us exit the door, and I lock the door behind us. Anna and Rapunzel start walking towards the elevator, waving goodbye as they do. Here we go, Elsa. You can do this. They're teenagers like you. We're just hanging out.

"Hey," Hiccup calls. "Do you guys wanna tag along too?"

If they say yes, I probably won't be so nervous. I look at Anna and Zel with a pleading look in my eyes. Anna turns around and starts walking backwards. "No, we're ok. Got people to see, places to be, and about a hundred math problems to finish before tomorrow." Jack laughs at that. Must be part of their punishment. "But thanks for the invite."

She tries to turn back around but trips over her own two feet and falls on the floor with a very ungraceful oof. I smirk at her clumsiness. Typical Anna.

Anna giggles and springs back up. She waves as her and Zel continue to walk away. Hiccup soon leads the group out of the dormitory with Jack next to him. Merida and I walk side by side behind them. I continue to tell myself, 'You can do this.' All the way to the pizza place.

* * *

"And here we are," Jack says as we approach a pizzeria with a sign reading, "Quigley's Pizzeria". Jack walks ahead of us and holds the door open for us. "Ladies first." He wears a charming smile on his face. I guess he is kind of cute...

Hiccup leads the way to the back of the surprisingly crowded restaurant **(1)**. After searching for a while, we finally found a four seat booth towards the back. There is one large menu in the middle of the table. We begin looking over the different pizza toppings. Talk about a teenager's paradise **(2)**.

Jack looks up at me with an inviting smile on his face. "I don't think we have properly met. You must be the famous Elsa I keep hearing about."

I raise an eyebrow at the last part. Famous? Merida and Hiccup have told him about me? "Yes I am," I respond. I am about to ask for his name when I think of something better. "And you must be the guy that got my baby sister a detention," I say with a smirk. Hiccup snorts, and Merida raises her eyebrow at the pale teen.

His look as absolutely priceless. It flickers from shock to embarrassment to fear than noticing that I was messing with him, he smirked as well. Jack rubs the back of his neck bashfully. "I really am sorry about that." He says embarrassed.

"Wait," Hiccup says. "You really _did _get Elsa's sister a detention."

"Not on purpose," Jack defends. Merida reaches across the table and hits Jack on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Whit did Ah teel ye abit gettin' in trooble? an' noo yoo're daein' it tae other fowk? **(****What did I tell you about getting in trouble? And now you're doing it to other people?)**

I decide to help him out. He's suffered enough. " It's ok, Merida. It definitely was Anna's fault, mostly." I look at him while I say, "Jack is off the hook." Hearing the last part, Jack's face looks relieved and happier.

Merida rolls her eyes at him. "Jack, whit am Ah gonnae dae wi' ye?" **(Jack, what am I going to do with you?)**

Jack shrugs. He looks me in the eye and smiles again. "I'll make it up to you now." He stands from the table. "Pizza's on me tonight."

Merida smiles satisfied. "That's a nice start."

He chuckles. "Everyone know what they want?"

"Supreme." Merida answers.

"Pepperoni." Hiccup tells him. "And get a pitcher of Coke for everyone."

Jack nods and looks at me, waiting. "Uhh," I actually have no idea what to get. Normally I just eat whatever Anna gets. "I have no idea," I answer truthfully.

The white haired teen looks at me with a smile. "Come on," he says. "We'll find something for you, and you can help me carry everything back to the table."

He begins to walk towards the counter. "What do you recommend?" I ask after we arrive at the back of the semi-long line.

He ponders the question for a second. "Well I usually go with the Roman pizza, olives, onions, garlic, tomatoes, and sausage, but since it's your first time, I recommend the Quigley special."

"Which is?"

"Bacon, tomatoes, pepperoni, onions, mushrooms, and spinach."

"Sounds," I rank my brain for a word. "Intresting."

Jack laughs. "It is. But very good."

We place the order and move to the side to wait for our order. Jack tries to make small talk with me. He definitely gets an A for effort. But after a few minutes of failing his eyes brighten with an idea, "I got it! We'll just play 20 questions." "

"What?"

"I'll ask 20 questions about you and then you can do the same for me, and you have to answer as truthfully as you can. Sound good?"

"I guess?" I say more as a question then answer. I smirk. "But that counts as one question."

He playfully smirks back. "Next question: Where are you from?"

"I was born in Arendelle but I moved to Corona when I was little."

"Why'd you move?"

"Next question."

"Ummm, what year are you?"

"Junior."

"So am I," he tells me smiling. "Sorry if this comes off rude, but is your hair naturally that color?"

"Yeah, I was born with it just like Anna's stripe."

"Cool," he glances at the counter to make sure the pizza hasn't gotten there yet. "Any pets?"

"Not unless you count my cousin's chameleon."

"Why would you count that as a pet?"

"Because he's a domesticated animal."

"No, I meant why would _you _count that as one of your pets?"

"Because I live with my cousin and her parents."

"Why is that?"

"Next question."

"Hey, you can't use another skip!"

"There are no rules for 20 questions." I look at his face as he pouts. "Fine," I smirk. "Because I moved to Corona."

He looks at me with a playful gleam in your eyes and a smug smile. "Oh, so _that's _how it's going to be?"

"Yup," I look at him. "And that was you tenth question."

"Oh come on!" The guy behind the counter flipping pizza dough laughs at Jack's outburst. Jack looks at him as he gestures to me and says, "You saw that right? She is totally cheating!"

"That's number eleven Mr. Frost," I say as I grab a tray of our order from the counter. The pizza man chuckles again. "And our order is here." I begin walking back to the table, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind. He quickly regains his composure and follows me.

I slide the tray on the table and take my seat next to Merida. Jack follows shortly still pouting. I look up at Hiccup who is staring out the window with a love-struck expression on his face. I nod at him and ask Jack, "What's with him?"

Jack follows his gaze, sees what Hiccup is looking at and rolls his eyes. "You'll see," he tells me nodding to the door.

I turn in my seat to see a group of buff teens walk in with large duffel bags over their shoulders. All of them are wearing matching t-shirts with a reindeer on them and a number on the back. One of the guys is holding a football. Figures. Hiccup's eyes follow the guy at the front of the group as he leads them towards the back of the restaurant. This one is leaner and shorter than the others, and when they pass our table I see that Hiccup is watching not a guy, but a girl. She has her blonde hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck with some hair slipping out and framing her face. She has piercing blue eyes and black paint at under her eyes in a straight, tick line. The group sits across the restaurant.

Hiccup continues to stare at her, and sighs happily. "Who's that?" I ask him.

"Astrid," he says, lovingly. "She goes to Wesleton Academy and is the only girl on their football team. She's awesome." I smile at his response.

Merida is not so amused. She seems annoyed. "Ur ye finally gonna grow a pair an' ask er' out?"** (Are you finally going to grow a pair and ask her out?)**

Hiccup snaps out of his trance and looks at her. "Are you crazy? I can't do that! She's Astrid, and well, I'm me."

"Pish, ye jus need to fix 'at," **(Nonsense, you just have to fix that.) **she says, gesturing to Hiccup's scrawny form and taking a bite of her pizza.

Hiccup looks offended before he takes a sip of his soda. "You just gestured at all of me!"

"Whit? Na ah didne!" **(What? No I didn't!)**

I turn to Jack who is busy shoving his face with his large slice of pizza. "Are they always bickering?"

Jack shrugs and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Only when it comes to Astrid. Merida thinks he just ask her out, but Hiccup is too scared to do anything but stare at her like a stalker."

I laugh and look down at the pizza on my plate. I pick it up with two hands and take a bite. Wow. "So, how is it?"

"It's good," I say forgetting I had food in my mouth. I quickly cover my mouth as my eyes widen and my face gets hot. Smooth, Elsa.

Jack chuckles. "Glad you like it."

"You still have eight questions left," I tell him.

"Not even! I have nine."

"Oh really?" He nods. "Didn't you just ask me how my pizza was?"

He goes to answer, but changes his mind. He rolls his beautiful blue eyes at me. "Whatever," wait. Did I just call them beautiful? He looks deep in thought, so I take the opportunity to study his eyes. He smiles as he says, "Look I know I'm extremely handsome, but there is no need to stare at me." He meets my gaze.

I glare at him. "Boosting your own ego, Frost?" I click my tongue. "I expected more."

He laughs. "Seriously, why were you staring at me just now?"

"You sure you want to use a question on that?"

"Yep, remember. You have to answer truthfully."

I glare at him, but my look softens as I mumble, "Because you have really pretty eyes."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you, Els."

"I said," a little louder, "you have really pretty eyes."

"One more time," he pushes.

"I said," I say the rest quiet. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Come on Elsa. You could be louder," he says with a cocky grin.

I glare. That stupid grin is aggravating me. "I said you have really pretty eyes!" I yell a lot louder than I meant to. I cover my mouth with my hand. My face turns new shades of red as I feel the eyes of the restaurant on me.

Jack chuckles and smiles at me warmly. "I like your eyes, too."

"Whatever," I mumble. "Just finish your five questions."

"Five?"

"You asked me to repeat myself, and you're down to four."

He groans. "What is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"Crazy?" I rack my brain for an answer. "I don't know. I don't really do crazy things."

"You _have _to answer."

I continue to think about it. "Well there was this one time," I start.

"Go on."

"No, it doesn't count,"

"Come on! Please, please, please, _please!_"

I smile at his childish begging. "Ok, ok," I tell him. "This one time, Anna, Rapunzel, and I went to an amusement park for the day. Spend the day going on rides, eating unhealthily, and just having fun. So by the end of the night, we had gone on most of the rides and had begun playing this game of truth or dare, which then turned into just dares, and they got pretty extreme. The two ended up daring me to get on a ride without my safety harness." I look for Jack's reaction. He has both elbows on the table and is leaning his head on his palms. "I guess it was all the sugar, but I actually agreed. We stood in line for this pretty intense roller coaster, and when we got to the top, we took our seats and got ready. We all sat down, and I busied myself trying to distract the guy checking the harnesses. I did a pretty good job because he didn't check it and I left it unbuckled. The ride started with Anna and Rapunzel on either side of me, and we started going up this super huge hill. As we got higher and higher, my nerves built. The first drop was terrifying 120 feet and I'm hanging on to this flopping harness for dear life. There were these crazy loops were my butt wasn't even on the seat and a corkscrew that almost took of my leg. I know that I was screaming the entire time. And when the ride stopped I ran out of the station and to the nearest garbage can as I could where I threw up the contents of my stomach."

Jack laughs hysterically. I laugh too. It is pretty crazy. "I can't believe you would do that! Did you get away with it?"_  
_

"No!" I say, "The guy ran out after me wondering how I got out so fast without them even unbuckling the seatbelts."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth, and I spend the rest of the day in the in a cell in the main office."

Jack begins his laughter again. He hits the table. "You sure did go out with a bang."

"You got that right," I take a sip of my soda. "Last question."

He looks at me, seriously. "Do you want to hang out with me again sometime? I mean! Us! With us again?"

I smile at him and look at Hiccup and Merida finishing the last of their pizza. We'll be leaving soon. "Yeah, this was fun." He beams at my answer.

He rises from the booth and reaches a hand down to help me up as well. The gesture is sweet, and I accept. Once I am standing, he looks me in the eyes and says, "I greatly look forward to it, Elsa."

* * *

**Guys! I made 90 reviews! Excuse me while I go fangirl... *fangirls in the corner* Ok, ok. I'm alright now :)**

**But seriously. **

**Freaking 90 reviews! **

**Oh my flipping glob!**

**I'm really happy right now... :D**

**(1) I am picturing this pizzeria like the one in the super old MTV show Daria. If you guys haven't seen it, you definitely should. I love it! That and it would be easier to envision. Type in "Daria Pizza King" in Google images. It'll pop up. I promise :)  
**

**(2) Sorry, I was _really _craving pizza while writing this...**

**Well until next time mi fanfic amigos!**


	7. Mice vs Reindeer

**I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! AHHHHH! Only downside? The 100th reviewer was a guest -_- So please _please_ if this was you, contact me. And guys remember: Honesty is the best policy. **

**All of you should be aware that there will be a time skip of one month. I feel like if this does not happen, the story will drag. The characters will now be in a season of fall. I can't think of anything that I should hint you on at this moment in the story, but you should know that winter will most likely be your favorite season ;)**

**Without any further hesitation, here is an update of Walney High. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"I'm so excited!" I belted out as Olaf and I walked to first period.

"For what?" he asks.

I look at him completely seriously. Hasn't he seen the posters all over the halls? "The football game later!"

"Oh yeah," Olaf says, suddenly remembering. "We have a football team."

Sometimes I honestly don't know where his head is. If it were in the clouds, he would have hit a bird and come down by now. We arrive at Ms. Morgan's classroom door where the teacher stands ready for the day. She smiles as she sees us approaching.

"Hey you two," Ms. Morgan says happily. "Ready for the game tonight?"

"Of course!" Olaf tells her enthusiastically.

"I was born ready!" I answer.

Ms. Morgan laughs at our answer. "You better be! Because the Mighty Mice are going to take down the Reindeer so hard; they'll feel it for months after the game!"

I giggle at her as I enter the classroom and take my seat. Reindeer? Why does that team sound so familiar? I continue to think about it, and then it hits me! Kristoff! He said he went to a school with a reindeer mascot and that our schools were playing against each other in a football game. Maybe I'd see him again. Maybe we'd hang out. He did seem pretty cool. I continue to think about the possibility of seeing him again when I am ripped from my thoughts by someone saying,

"Hey, Anna."

I am taken aback and jump, falling off my lab stool in the process. Curse my clumsiness! I look at up at the smirking face of Jack. He reaches down a hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I reply with a shrug. I rub my sore bottom **(tee-hee... Bottom)**. "Just a little bruised. But hey, it'll heal." I sit back on my stool and open my notebook to a fresh page and begin copying the reaction equation on it. "You going to the game?" I ask my lab partner without looking up.

"Probably," he says. "Hiccup'll drag me along to explain the game while he stares at Astrid."

"Nice," I tell him not knowing who this Astrid is. "Maybe we can all hang out. From what Elsa told me, she gets along with you guys pretty nicely."

At the mention of Elsa's name his face instantly brightens. Weird. "Really? Elsa said that?" he asks me, enthusiastically.

"In different words, yeah."

I guess he realizes how he sounded because he goes back to his cool behavior when he replies, "Oh, cool." The dopey smile stays placed on his face.

Seriously, what is with him?

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on like thick molasses. My classes weren't first period, second period, and whatever. Oh, no! My classes meshed together and formed one huge, boring obstacle that stood between me and football game. Nothing exceptionally exciting happened in any of my class. Well, in second period, Mr. Meyers ended up stapling his tie to his desk. We spend the first twenty minutes of class hiding our laughter and watching him try to remove the staple without snagging a thread. The entire time Mr. Meyers was going on and on about how expensive the tie was and how it was an anniversary was pretty funny.

And during my art class with Mr. Wetmore, we got a student that switched classes: Rapunzel. I couldn't help myself but smile at the hilarity of the situation. My cousin, the artistic protegé, would be in the same class as me, the girl who can draw a mean stick figure, and the only available seat was right next to me. Our assignment was to simply paint a bowl of fruit. And that's exactly what I did. But then Zel came along and made fun of my apple and tried to fix it, so I helped her fix her pear. The pear was perfect, I just wanted an excuse to mess with her painting. I made the line I was drawing super squiggly, and she freaked out. So, she tried fixing my shading around the banana, which turned it into a black blob. And that's how we got into a paint fight. First on the canvas, then off. By the end of the class there was paint in our hair and clothes. Yet Zel still managed to make her work look beautiful and talk our way out of disciplinary action. In between classes, I had managed to get the paint out of my hair and skin, but my jeans have seen better days.

Now it's the last period of the day, and then game time!

Mrs. Edwards is late again, and the classroom is loud and crazy when I walk in. There are groups of my peers chatting around the place and some boys in the back shooting spit balls at each other. Real mature, guys.

But one guy in the back catches my attention. Oh, glob! NO! Not him! If he's here then his twin is here too. Sure enough an identical teen with the same green eyes as his younger brother walks into the classroom** (Anybody figure it out yet?)** Why the hell are they in _this_ class? Quick! You need at distraction at least until Jack gets here. Then, they'll see that you're hanging out with another guy and they'll back off. Crap! I'll just leave the classroom, and come back in two minutes. Yeah that will work!

I quickly turn on the ball of my foot and rush... into a wall of flesh, sending me and the poor unsuspecting girl to fall on the tile floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I rush to pick up her books.

She rubs her head and sends an icy blue glare at me. "Watch where your going," She says harshly as two girls come up behind her and help her stand. I can now see that she is in a blue shirt, black skinny jeans, silver cardigan, and a blue pair of Oxfords. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a neat bun at the top of her head with her bangs curled over forehead. She continues to glare daggers at me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her as I stand and hand her her books.

One, wearing a pair of floral jeans with a pink high low top, says, "Oh my god! Cinderella, are you OK?!" She has strawberry blonde hair pulled back with a black headband.

The other has bright red hair pulled into a messy pony tail with long bangs in the front. The redhead wears a pair of green pants and a purple loose-fitting t-shirt. "Yeah, this loser over here just knocked you over." Excuse me?!

"Yeah, Aurora, Just a little frazzled," Cinderella says, dramatically. She takes in my appearance and snorts. I feel her eyes scan over my paint stained blue jeans, black t-shirt, and lime green cardigan. "Come on, I don't want to waste anymore time with her." Her eyes land on my hair. She puts on a fake sugar-sweet smile on her face. "Nice stripe, skunk." she says sarcastically. Her two friends laugh along with her as the three walk towards the back of the classroom.

How dare she! It was an accident there is no need to be a complete which about it! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! I am fuming as I start walking after those girls. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I glare and trace my gaze from the hand, up the arm, and to the face of... Jack Frost.

"Whoa there Ms. Feisty-Pants," He says, removing his hand. "Who has evoked your fury?" He says, goofily.

I can feel my mood start to lighten as the corners of my mouth lift up a bit. "Don't make me smile," I tell him. "I'm trying to stay angry."

"At who?"

I glare at the three girls. "They called me a skunk," I pout.

"Cinderella, Ariel, and Aurora? Those are your sophomore year mean girls. Don't let them get to you."

I groan a lot louder than I meant to. "Why can't we all just be friends?" He laughs and sits in the closest open seat. I take the seat next to him. "Whatever, I need to stay in a good mood for the game anyways!"

"Yeah! Those Reindeer are going down!"

Mrs. Edwards rushes into the room. "Sorry I'm late... again." She looks up at the clock. "And now that we have, er, about fifteen minutes left in the period, sorry again, let me introduce some new students in our class. Go ahead and stand up boys." Daniel** (1)** and Frederick **(2) **stand up. They're the same as I remember them. Tall, handsome, charming. Just like their brother. "Meet Daniel and Frederick Isle, they're transfer students from Wesleton Academy." She smiles at them. "Hope you don't miss your old team because they are going down." The class bursts into cheers. "Alright, alright. The rest of the class is all yours."

I take a moment to stare at the twins. Blonde hair, sideburns, green eyes, and lean figures. They are completely identical. Same as when I saw them last year at _his_ family dinner. **(Come on guys; I'm spelling it out for you...)** A pale hand waves in front of my face. "You ok there?"

I blink. "Sorry, I spaced out there," the bell rings and I grab my stuff. I notice Daniel look my way, surprised. Gotta get out of here. "Let's meet in Elsa's room before the game. Later," I tell him as I leave the classroom as fast as possible.

"Sounds like a plan," he calls after me.

* * *

One shower, a change of clothes, and catching Rapunzel up on my last period events. Merida, Elsa, Flynn, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Olaf, and I sit in the bleachers of the Walney High football field.

And it is freaking huge!

There's a grassy field made for cleats to destroy, a digital score board, two school mascots, and a heated indoor area under the field with concession stands and some Mighty Mouse gear. The whole place is the perfect to crush the Reindeer.

"This game is going to rock!" I say as we all sit on the bleachers.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Rapunzel tells me excitedly.

Merida chuckles. "It's only coz it's yer first gam. Th' glamoor wears aff." **(It's only because it's your first game. The glamour wears off.)**

"So you don't look forward to any of the games?" Elsa asks.

"Weel, ah do loove a guid, competife gam ay football." **(****Well I do love a good, competitive game of ****football)**

"But the only games that are really good are between Wesleton," Hiccup chimes in.

Jack laughs at him. "Only because you can stare at your girlfriend."

Hiccup turns beat red and looks away embarrassed. "What!? No I don't!" He pauses and glares at Jack. "I hate you."

The white-haired teen smirks. "No you don't."

I look at Hiccup. "Oh snap! Hiccup's got a girlfriend!" I tease.

"Astrid is not my girlfriend!" He says defensively.

"But you wish she was," Flynn says smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Olaf says waving his arms around. "Whose Astrid again?"

"Th' only gurl football playar at Wesleton," **(****The only girl football player at Wesleton)** Merida tells him.

"She's also the best that team's got." Jack adds.

"Ohhhhh," Olaf says. "She sounds wonderful!"

I look at Elsa. "Seen her?"

"Once," she answers.

"Point her out for me?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa nods and smiles. "Of course."

Hiccup continues to frown and crosses his arms over his chest. "You guys suck."

Flynn looks at Jack and the two smile. "You could always go sit with Wesleton." Flynn suggests.

"Don't worry," Jack says. "We won't judge."

I laugh as Hiccup continues to glare at them. I notice now that the stadium has filled up for the first game of the football season. "Game's starting," Rapunzel says looking towards the field, where our football team stands huddled.

The smile on my face grows as an announcer's voice speaks through the speaker system. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" The crowd fills with cheers, and I cheer along with them. "Playing for the home team are the Walney High Mighty Mice." More cheers as the football team runs to their positions, and our mascot, Mickey Mouse, comes out. "And visiting are the Wesleton Academy's Reindeer." The other side of the stadium fills with cheers from the visiting school as their mascot runs on the field.

The pep band begins playing our school fight song. Mickey dances along. I feel so bad for those guys in the mascot uniform. Think about how hot it must be in there. Gross...

It is now after half time, and the Mighty Mice are still going on strong.

Hiccup spends the entire game staring at who I assume is Astrid. But who knows? Everyone looks the same in their uniforms and helmets. Only difference is the color of the uniforms. Our school has blue and silver while the opposing team has red and gold. Merida tries to explain the game a few times, but he is clearly tuning her, and the rest of the world, out.

Rapunzel and Flynn cuddle into each other and watch everything unfold. Seriously? Is there any place that they don't act all cuddly? He'll lean over and whisper something to her and she'll giggle in response.

Elsa and Jack seem to be getting along. Jack hasn't stopped smiling once. Pretty suspicious, but he's probably just happy that we're winning 23 to 19. Elsa seems happy too. She's not as icy as she normally is with a big group. Weird, huh? I shrug and turn to Olaf.

"Isn't this cool?"

"Sure," he says smiling. "Only, I have no idea what's going on."

"What have you been doing the entire game?"

"Watching Mickey," he replies. "That mouse has moves!"

I chuckle at him. "Yeah, but they don't compare with yours."

"You're right! I should become the new Mickey!"

"Olaf, that's not what I meant."

He stands up. "I'm going to go talk to the coach now!"Olaf starts going down the stairs to the entrance of the concession area.

"Where's he going?" Elsa asks.

"To go talk to the coach. He wants to be the next Mickey Mouse."

Elsa laughs. "Should we stop him?"

I shake my head. "No, he'd make a great mascot anyways." My stomach growls. Guess I'm hungry. "I'm going to go for a snack run. Anyone want anything?"

Hiccup ignores me, and Merida rolls her eyes. "Two hot dogs," she tells me.

"Large popcorn," Flynn says looking up at me.

"Water for me." Elsa adds.

"Anything sugary is always welcomed." Jack calls as I start walking.

"You guys owe me!" I call over the cheers of the crowd on account of Walney scoring a touchdown.

The game is almost over, and the lines are none existent. There are like three or four people down here tops. I start towards the concession stand to get our food when I hear someone call my name.

"Anna?" I turn to see. A male standing by the locker room entrance with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a giant reindeer head under his arm. He has blonde hair and an unmistakable big nose.

"Kristoff?" I say uncertainly. A smile spreads across his face, and his eyes light up. He starts walking over. He is wearing a pair of track pants and a plain gray t-shirt.

It would have been the perfect reunion if not for the fact that I tripped over my own feet and fell. Kristoff's face is one of pure terror, and he reaches out as if that will help. My fall is interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, and suspending me in the air.

"Glad I could catch you, Anna." The voice belonging to the arms says.

I look up into familiar green eyes. Oh, no! Not him! His red hair and sideburns are unmistakable. Oh please could someone pinch me and tell me that I'm dreaming! Please no, no, NO! "Hans." **(Get it now?)**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Hey," Jack says after Anna left. "Don't I owe you 20 questions?"

I smirk. "Why yes you do."

"Alright," he tells me. "Fire away."

I think about it. I can ask him anything, and I won't waste questions like he did last time. "What's your favorite movie?"

"That question's boring," he says smiling. "You can't laugh."

"I won't laugh, I promise." Why would I laugh?

He sighs. "Elf** (3)**."

I blink. Elf? The Christmas movie? "Explanation?"

"Well, ever since I was a kid, I loved the idea of Christmas and snow. And it's true even today, but I like it the most because of all the fun in it. You know? It really gives you something to laugh about when life sucks. That and Will Feral is hilarious in that movie."

I laugh. "I've never seen it," I admit. I remember Anna freaking out about it when it first came out and every Christmas since then, but I was never interested.

"What?" Jack asks, shocked. "You are going to see it. I have a copy back in my dorm you can borrow. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure, Jack," I say. "For you, I'll do it." Jack's checks tinge red and he rubs the back of his neck. "Um, have you ever cried during a chick flick?"

"Ah, staying to the movie theme are we?"

"Yes, now could you just answer the question?"

"HA!" He says smiling. "That's three questions! And yes I have."

"Whatever," I tell him rolling my eyes. "Which movie?"

"The Notebook **(4)**." I just stare at him. "What!? Merida and Mulan made me watch it during freshman year, and it was sad."

I let myself laugh. "Hey, I'm not judging. Favorite superhero?"

"I don't think I have one."

"I'm counting that as a skip."

He pouts. "Fine. It's not like these questions are hard to answer anyways."

"Excuse me?"

"That's six questions."

"Are you saying my questions aren't challenging?"

"Seven, and yes that's exactly what I'm saying." He says smirking.

"Fine." I say. "I'll change the difficulty." I think. I need a good, hard question. "Biggest fear?"

Jack's eyes instantly darken. "Should have saved that skip," he mumbles. "I'm petrified of my brother not remembering who I am. Next question." He clearly wants to change the subject quickly.

So I comply by asking, "Any pets?"

He smiles. "Sort of,"

"Sort of?"

"Yeah my foster-sister has a lot of birds, and they're always all over the place."

"Foster sister?"

"Yeah, I live with a foster family. North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny."

"Are those nicknames?"

"Yeah," he says smiling. "You're down to eight questions."

A foster family? A brother that won't remember him? My curiosity is increasing. "Do you like living with them?"

He looks away from me and at the field, where the Reindeer score. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them, but I miss my biological family."

Before I can even stop myself from thinking about it, I say, "What happened to them?"

Jack looks at me. His normally playful eyes are clouded with sadness. "Do you really want to know?" I nod. "I'll give you the short version. My mom, sister, brother, and I lived in this far away, always winter time suburb, and got to come here on a scholarship. Well, during school during second semester, I got a call that there was a family emergency. The doctors told me that my siblings were ice skating on this lake by my house, and the ice broke." I take an intake of breath. Jack is now looking at his hands in his lap. "My mom tried diving in to save them, but it was too late for my little sister. Mom was able to save Jamie, though. Neighbors heard the commotion and called an ambulance. Jessie was pronounced dead almost immediately, but Mom and Jamie were in critical condition. Mom, she didn't make it. But Jamie, Jamie pulled through." Jack rubs his eye with the back of his hand. "He's been in a coma since then."

I now notice that I had placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack."

He looks up at me with a sad smile. "It's fine," he says. "It feels good to talk about it."

"I am I the first person you told?"

"Here? Yeah."

"And you're scared that when Jamie wakes up, he might not remember you?"

He nods and rubs his eyes again. "Sorry," he apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize for feeling emotion." I look at him and smile. "Do you want me to change the subject?"

"You don't have to."

"I know," I say. "You can have my last two questions."

He smiles. "I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

I shrug. "Who cares?"

"Way to use one of my questions," he teases. "Last one." He looks me in the eye. That playful gleam is back. He asks me something but I can't hear him over the noise of the crowd.

I look towards the scoreboard. Only a few seconds left in the game, and our team has the ball. The player is running towards the end-zone. I stand to get a better view. Jack follows my lead. We stand shoulder to shoulder as Walney High scores the winning touchdown. We won 46 to 43. I smile and jump up and down.

I do the first thing that comes to mind; I hug the person next to me... that just so happens to be Jack. He hugs me back as we cheer and scream with the rest of our school. And even when the stadium begins to empty out, Jack keeps me close, which brings the slightest pink to my checks.

I am on cloud nine. We won! And Jack is close, and I feel safe. Nothing could break this feeling. At least I thought nothing could.

Anna comes running back towards our seats, empty-handed with a guy following close behind her. "Elsa, Zel!"

"Anna! Where have you been?" Zel says. "We won!"

"I know! But listen," she looks at both of us. "He's back."

"Who's back, Anna?" I ask her confused.

And one word complete changes my mood from blissful to furious. "Hans."

* * *

**I AM CONSIDERING ENDING THE STORY NOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED!**

**I'm totally just kidding, but now that I have your attention, keep reading! I have a very important announcement to make! A reviewer left me a very special request, and I would be a douche if I didn't respond. This is the original review, "You see, I am from Venezuela and idk if you guys in america have known but we are currently at the verge of a civil war, for real check the #prayforvenezuela and #venezuela in Instagram its really insane, people have died and there are a lot of injured people because we have a corrupt government, it's a freaking dictatorship, so.. if you read my comment it would kind of help (since you have lots of people reading this story) if you advertise it when you update, we really need help to get this out and to show ALL the people we can outside our country since they blocked some channels and we just can get informed by social networks and the internet.. Please help SOS VENEZUELA." **

**I know that I may be young, but in my almost seventeen years of life, I have learned that opening up your mouth goes a long way. So please please please find it in your hearts to spread the word, send your prayers to Venezuela, and look into ways to help you. You guys are truly amazing fans, so I know that now you are at least curious about this. If you listen to anything I just typed, listen to this SPREAD THE WORD! I'll say it right here, right now: I, Protagonist009, will continue to spread the word in every one of my updates and social media sites. **

**#PrayForVenezuela**

**If you have anything similar to this or a completely different topic that you'd like me to put in a chapter, do not hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I will gladly comply.**

**(1) Daniel is Hans Christian Andersen's mother's partner's name.**

**(2) Frederick is Hans Christian Andersen's mother's partner's son's name.**

**(3) Don't own it. But I do love it :)**

**(4) Not mine... I've never seen it...**

**Freaking Hans stepping in and ruining everything! Damn you Protagonist009! Oh wait... That's me... **

**What did Jack ask Elsa? Why is Hans back? Does it matter? What caused Elsa to become so enraged at the end? Does it have to do with the past?**

**Most of these questions will be answered next time, so until then, stay classy, San Diego.**


End file.
